Making a Difference
by h0lyph0en1x
Summary: Konoha is gone. Burned by Uchiha Madara. When Naruto was given the chance to go back, he took it. Little did he knew that he would meet a pair of very familiar eyes.
1. Prolouge

**A/n: Okay so I finally got up to posting my Naruto fic. Well I have a ton of ideas flowing through but the actual groundwork is pretty much done. Please don't go demanding pairings because that has also been decided as well.**

**I will post this disclaimer only once.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_'So it finally ended.' _Naruto stared sadly at the ruins of Konoha. After a year of fighting, The leader of the oto-nins surprised everyone by revealing who he truly was, Uchiha Madara possessing the body of Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone was completely devestated and all of Konoha was sent ablaze in a few hours. Even reinforcements from Suna with Gaara in the lead had not been able to stem the destruction. Konoha burned just as its namesake withered away.

Naruto closed his eyes from the sight but his tears still leeked from his lids and dripped to the floor. All of his friends had died as well. Not one of them lived out the war.

Jiraiya. The old pervert had faced off the oto-nins with a group of strong konoha-nin a few miles away from Konohagakure no Sato. However, he was easily taken away from Madara's sight as his Sharingan had turned Jiraiya's attacks into slow moving slops.

Kiba. He died not long after Akamaru was impaled by a sound-nin's air vaccum. His last wish was to be buried with his dog.

Shino. He was forcibly taken by sound forces in an attempt to extract information. He came back with his eyes completely clawed out. He died soonafter from blood loss.

Lee. He was forced to use six gates just like his sensei and they both killed swarms of nins before finally succumbing to Madara himself.

Tenten. She was completely overwhelmed by a sound kunoichi who kept redirecting weapons back towards her. She managed to kill her but not before dying herself, being impaled with multiple kunais.

Neiji. He died in the worse way for a Hyuuga. Somehow, the sound-nin knew all about the Hyuuga curse-seal and used it on Neji. He died from the overloading pain that slowly destroyed his brain.

Chouji. A suicide sound-nin had grabbed on to Chouji and completely detonated every single exploding tag on his body. The only thing that remained of the young leaf-nin had been his burned scarf.

Shikamaru. Devestated with the lost of his friend, he fell victim to Madara's sword while protecting his clan. No one survived the massacre.

Ino. She had tried to use her mind techniques but her body was impaled with multiple shurikens while she was in the other body, effectively leaving her bodiless and without chakra, lifeless.

Sakura. She had stayed with Tsunade protecting the sick and injured in the hospital. They had all died from Madara's onslaught. No one was spared.

Kakashi was wracked with grief and self-guilt. He couldn't bare fighting against the body of his former student and soon enough, Madara had killed him with his own Chidori.

Iruka. He died defending the academy, falling victim to a sound-nin's air wave. All that remained were bloody body parts and his bloody forehead protector.

Hinata... Naruto's body suddenly hunched over as he held onto the necklace in his hand, a beautiful necklace with black strings fasten around a amethyst pendant. _'Hinata.' _He clenched his teeth as more tears escaped him. _'Why did you have to give your life for me?'_

He had been fighting a possessed Kabuto only for the traitor to severe most of his tendons. As he layed unmoving on the ground, Kabuto walked calmly forward to finish the kill but instead of hitting him, his scapel had struck Hinata, who blocked the blow. Naruto had killed Kabuto right after, channeling a large amount of Kyuubi's chakra. Afterwards, he immediately rushed over to Hinata's side.

-Flashback-

_Hinata coughed blood and her body shuddered with pain as Naruto held onto her tightly. "You fool! Why did you do it?" Hinata smiled up at Naruto. Despite the pain, her smile was as radiant as ever. "B-Because I love you Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto stiffened. All the memories of Hinata suddenly flooded his mind and he cursed himself. "Please Hinata." His voice choked from his sobs as tears flowed down his eyes like rives. "Please don't die."_

_Hinata gave him a soft smile and reached to her neck. She then gently pulled her necklace and gave it to him. "I always wanted to give you this Naruto-kun." He numbly took the necklace and held her hand as well. "I always wanted to show you how much I loved you."_

_Her body suddenly shook violently as she coughed even more blood. "Hinata!" She gently shook her head. "I-it's okay. I know I am dying and I'm happy that I died to save you like how you did for me." He was so close. Hinata, with the last of her strength, raised her head upwards and with a soft. "I love you Naruto", kissed him fully on the lips._

_Naruto, although surprised, quickly returned the kiss and held on to her closely. As this kissed, he suddenly noticed how hers was losing strength rapidly. As he broke it, she already had her eyes closed and her face set in a peaceful expression. Naruto really cried that night. Hinata was dead._

-End Flashback-

She died in his arms and he had been heartbroken. He found someone who loved him deeply and yet, she was taken soon after. His rage that night had cost the lives of hundreds of oto-nins and kumo-nin reinforcements. Yet even with that many dead, konoha-nin were still losing badly. The battle finally ended with Madara obliterating the Hokage monument. Those that used it as a haven were crushed by the crumbling rocks.

Satisfied with his victory, Madara took away the survivors and headed back to Oto, where he planned to take over the other hidden villages. Only Naruto remained as no one had even stepped ten meters before being impaled with chakra tendrils. Now he stood on top of the ruin Hokage monument and gazed at the destroyed city in sadness. The smell of burning buildings and rotting corpses stung his nose heavily but he wouldn't look away from this sight. Not when it was the last he had to remember the village by.

"So you're here Naruto."

He turned his head and regarded the visitor with a nod. "Gaara." The Kazekage stood along with Naruto and gazed at the village with impassive eyes. He then turned his head and stared right into Naruto's blue, slitted eyes. "Do you wish to leave it all behind?"

Naruto stared at Gaara. Did Gaara mean for him to take his own life? Naruto certainly felt like commiting suicide but he also felt that he had to live to take his revenge on the hebi-teme.

Unaware of Naruto's mental ranting, Gaara began channeling a mass of yellow youki all around him. The air began to hiss with the stinging power that is a bijuu's might.

"Shukaku is a demon of the sand and therefore, a master in manipulating time to his wishes. Although he has been taken from me by Akatsuki, I still retain a portion of his youki. I can use that portion to create a vortex that will allow you to jump back in time."

Naruto stared at Gaara in surprise. "This is..." Gaara nodded. "You prevent Sasuke from ever defecting to Oto. With that, his power cannot grow as quickly and if needed, you may kill him before Madara can take control of his body."

Shocked soon gave way to hope and the light flickered for a moment in Naruto's dead blue eyes. Gaara nodded. "Very well." He held out his arms and around them, sand began forming a shape. A build up of sand clumped together and forumed collumns. Then, other sands heated and hardened to form glass. Naruto stared in surprise at the sight before him. The sands had formed and created a hourglass.

"When the glass and sand within shatter, a portal will be in it's place. It will only last for a few seconds so you must get in as fast as possible."

Naruto nodded his thanks to the red head and Gaara gritted his teeth in concentration. Suddenly, the glass shattered. The sands within began warping until a gate of some sort appeared. Dark red swirls of energy appeared in the gate and immediately began flickering.

"Now!"

Naruto lunged forward and leaped through the portal, dissappearing through its vortex. The hourglass began crumbling and turned back to sand. Soon, his form was completely engulfed in the swirling energies.

Gaara sighed and slumped to the ground, completely exhausted. For once, the demon's shrieks have fallen silent and Gaara felt glad. "Do your best Uzumaki Naruto... I will... expect no less." With that, Subaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, gave his last breath and died.

**A/N: Tired as hell but I'm kind of happy that I actually posted this. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Granted it's just the prolouge but your views would still be nice.**

** Laters until next week.**

** -HolyPhoenix**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second chapter here. Have fun reading.**

Sandaime Sarutobi rubbed his fingers against his forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. Uzumaki Naruto, the prankster dobe of the Academy, had successfully managed to piss off a large group of chuunins as well as much of the populace as he vandalized the Hokages' monument.

"Dear me, when will that boy ever learn?" Sandaime sighed and glanced at the picture of Yondaime with guilt. "Forgive me Yondaime. I don't think your wish will ever be granted. Naruto has lost all hope of recieving attention a young boy would need so he now strives to get any attention at all, even the worst kind."

Still, it is rather surprising that Uzumaki Naruto, the assumed 'Dobe' of the Academy, has managed to escape nearly thirty chuunins for so long. _'Perhaps,'_ The Sandaime thought in amusement, _'I would need to recheck that boy's records.'_

As the Sandaime looked through certain records, a large spark of chakra suddenly peeked his attention. He looked up sharply just in time to see a large vortex of energy appear right in front of his desk. Surprised, the Sandaime immediately leaped up and prepared himself for the worse.

The vortex gave a lurch and disappeared but not before a young man appeared in front of it.

_'What in the...?' _Sarutobi maintained his form, thinking that this stranger was an assassin. However, his eyes widened in shock when the stranger raised his head. _'Blonde hair... that face... Minato!?' _Suddenly, Sarutobi saw the whisker marks on the young man's cheek. Although faint, they still show the same design as another blonde he had seen. _'Impossible!'_

Meanwhile, Naruto was currently hunched over in pain. _'Fuck... that definitely hurt. But wait, why are my hands free of scars? And why in the world am I shorter?' _Naruto nearly groaned. _'Great, I must have gotten younger from that time vortex. Judging from the small damages my palm has, that would put me to around fifteen years old. Great, just great.'_

"Excuse me young man but would you mind telling me who you are?"

Surprised, Naruto looked up and to his immense surprise, he was met with the hard glare of the Sandaime Hokage. _'So I **did **go back after all.'_

Naruto nodded towards the Hokage's direction as he stood up. Ignoring the old man's stiffening, he saluted to him. "It's been a while since I've seen you Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed to him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

What in the world? How could this be Naruto? He looked almost sixteen and there was little to no cheer in his expression! If this person was a spy, he was doing a horrible job of gathering information.

The old Hokage stood in shock. "I-impossible! Naruto is only twelve years old and I last saw him at the ramen stand!" His eyes hardened immediately. "Tell me who you really are now!"

"Feh, guess I'll just have to show you some physical proof then huh?" Naruto snorted and reached down his shirt. He then pulled out a gem necklace. Sandaime stared in shock. The necklace of the Hokages. The only person who can wear that and not suffer would be a potential Hokage!

"Tsunade-hime gave this to me when I met her seven years ago. Back then, I was a loud and obnoxious brat, always spewing about how I'd become Hokage." Naruto's eyes dulled even more and for the first time, his face showed emotion: Sadness. "Of course, that was after you died."

_'I... died?' _Sarutobi stared at Naruto in shock. The boy's face was genuine. There was no detecting of malice or anything yet the information given to him was staggering. He, the Sandaime, is dead? "Naruto..." Sarutobi walked over to his seat and sat back down. He looked at the blonde with a dead serious expression. "Tell me everything."

And he did.

---

"...So you are saying that in the future, Uchiha Sasuke will be the one who shall destroy every hidden village?" Sarutobi couldn't believe it. It was bad enough that Itachi massacred the Uchiha Clan but to have his little brother completely destroy the shinobi world? Unthinkable! "Why would he do this?"

"I had managed to extract the information from Itachi with the help of Morino-san." Naruto's eyes hardened considerably. "Itachi's reason for massacring the Uchiha clan was because he already knew that Sasuke was the second coming of Uchiha Madara. For Madara to successfully possess Sasuke, Itachi needed Sasuke to have a person to hate with all his being. That is the sole reason he destroyed the clan, so that Sasuke can feel hatred and base his entire person into that belief."

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back into his chair. He suddenly felt considerably older. From what the older Naruto had told him, he will eventually die by performing the Shiki Fuijin, locking himself and his two teachers inside the belly of the Shinigami. Still, Sarutobi found that his sacrifice was not in vain. Because of Orochimaru's jutsus being useless, he had to inhabit another host before training Sasuke. That eventually led to Sasuke being stronger than him and ultimately, killing him.

_'So eventually, my wayword student got what he deserved.' _Sarutobi cursed, not for the first time, on his compassion that day when he allowed Orochimaru to go free. It was a moment of weakness and he knows that it cost the lives of every person in the entire shinobi world.

"Hokage-sama, while I am here, I will be helping to ensure that something like that shall never happen again." Sarutobi eyed the young man. There was such a difference with this Naruto than the one he had been so used to. Gone were those vibrant eyes and jubilant attitude. Now his eyes are hardened with experience and his once happy attitude has been replaced by the cold silence he would expect from ANBU.

"Of course I will be most grateful for your help Naruto but I can't simply let you here as if nothing has happened." Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a long drag to ease his stress before continuing. "We must forge an identity for you to use. No one in this village is to know that you are Uzumaki Naruto from the future."

Naruto was silent as he thought of all the things that happened to him when he was younger. The younger him had been desperate for attention so he resorted to the most attention grabbing of pranks in order to recieve it, even if the attention was hostile. Just like Gaara, he had wanted to prove his existence. However, if someone were to show him attention now... then the Naruto here would truly show his real persona, one who is loyal and caring and above all, a genius in his own right.

"...Hokage-sama, if I may ask." Sarutobi arched an eyebrow but gestured for him to continue. "How old is the Naruto here exactly?"

"Ah." He chuckled to himself. "Well I have to say that Naruto is twelve years old here and the genin exam for his grade level is to start tomorrow."

"I see." Naruto nodded to himself. "Very well then. Hokage-sama, I would like to keep my surname but my given name would be Koichi. I shall masquerade as Naruto's aniki who has returned from training in Water Country and has decided to live with him. Will that be acceptable?"

Sarutobi rolled the name over to himself. _'Uzumaki Koichi... sounds very nice indeed.' _"Very well. You shall now be Uzumaki Koichi. As for rank, I'm afraid that I cannot simply give you a rank befitting of your skills just yet as the council will most likely protest. However, I do believe that you won't be ecstatic to be a genin as it would leave you dissatisfied with your own progress. Therefore, I hereby bequeath to you, the title of chuunin." Sarutobi nodded to himself. "Will that be all?"

"Actually, there is one more request." Sarutobi arched his eyebrow again. "Go on."

"I would like you to reserve a home for us. The apartment complex in which I lived in was much too small to begin with and it would be even smaller should I move in there." Koichi's cold blue eyes showed just a small amount of irritation as he remembered just how poor that area was. "So, I would like you to purchase a decent sized house for us and maintain the upkeep for a month. I assure you that by then I should be able to handle the finances."

Sarutobi had to admit, the place where Naruto was staying was definitely a little cramp and letting Koichi living in there would only serve to lessen the space available. "Very well. I shall have a home ready soon. Be sure to catch up and make your alias known to Naruto by that time. I shall send an ANBU when the preparations are complete."

Koichi stood up and bowed to the old Hokage before departing in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi sighed and slouched in his chair. He nearly groaned as he took a very long drag from his pipe. "I am definitely getting too old for this shit." He muttered to himself.

---

Naruto grunted in irritation as he kept scrubbing against the painted face of Sandaime-jiji. "Stupid Iruka-sensei and his punishments." He muttered to himself. It wasn't fair! Everyone else was having fun with their family and what does he have? A entire afternoon devoted to cleaning the monument with that prissy sensei of his as a watcher.

_'It's not like I have a family to return to.' _Naruto's eyes saddened immediately and he fought to not cry. Having a family. That was something he had yearned for in the past twelve years yet by now, he found it to be useless. No one had adopted him, no one had even wanted to have anything to do with him. _'To make it worst, I have to go and clean this stuff up.' _Naruto looked up to glare at the scarred chuunin but to his surprise, Iruka was currently talking to another person.

The stranger was dressed almost completely in black. A loose black shirt with a spiral emblazoned in the center that hid his lean frame, baggy black pants and black scandals, and a black face mask that hid the lower half of his face. What Naruto could make out was that the man had blonde hair just as wild and spiky as his own though it was definitely longer. Also, his eyes were blue as well but they were a deeper shade, like the deeper parts of the ocean.

_'Why does he seem so familiar?'_

---

"I would like to thank you, Umino-san, for trying and looking out for my otouto." Iruka scratched his head in embarassment. Originally, he was wary of this man who claimed that he was Naruto's brother but he could see the genuine gratefulness in his deep blue eyes. "Ah it's no problem Uzumaki-san though I have to admit, he is definitely one hard person to teach."

The teen's eyes softened in what Iruka could only deem as a smile. For some reason, Iruka could tell that this teenage had very little to smile about in his life. _'It must have been hard, living by yourself knowing that your otouto was in this village and being mistreated.' _

"Naruto simply wants attention to himself." Koichi explained. "He doesn't care if it is negative or not. All he wants is for someone to realize that he exists." He walked over and looked down towards the young boy who was scrubbing the wall with a nostalgic expression. "All he wants is for someone to prove his existence."

"If it isn't too much trouble for you Umino-san, I would like to get to know my brother. After all, it has been twelve years since I've seen him. He must have changed much since then." Iruka shook his head. "Sorry but a punishment is a punishment. Naruto can't move from here unless he cleans off every single graffiti on the monument."

"Then I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I lend a hand?"

"Ah I suppose not."

"Good." Koichi gave a hidden smirk as he brought his hands together and formed his most used seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

_---_

"What the hell!?" Naruto, who was scrubbing the nose of the Nidaime, looked up in confusion when he heard Iruka-sensei shout out in surprise followed by an explosion of sorts. What he saw was a very thick cloud of smoke covering the place where Iruka-sensei and that stranger had been talking.

_'Did something happen to Iruka-sensei!?' _To Naruto's surprise, the smoke dispersed, revealing at least fifty identical clones of the stranger from before. All of them suddenly leaped over towards the monument and to Naruto's bewilderment, began cleaning as well.

_'Is this guy trying to get me out of this punishment?' _Now Naruto was and will always be a person whose trust is hard to gain. After years of abuse and mistreatment, he has learned to look deeper into things before giving them a chance. Yet at that moment, Naruto felt gratitude and a little respect bloom in him for the stranger.

Seeing one of them walking over towards him, he adopted a sheepish smile and scratched his head. "Yo thanks for the help there! I'm sure it would have taken me hours to clean all the stuff up."

The stranger had a face mask so he couldn't see what his mouth was doing but from what Naruto could see through the softening of his eyes, the stranger was smiling. "It is no trouble at all." He replied in a smooth voice. "I simply want to get this over with so I can finally speak with you." He pointed a thumb towards the still gawking chuunin on top of the mountain. "That man over there said that you can't get away from here until you cleaned the monument but he did say I could help."

"Eh you wanted to talk to me?" Naruto looked at the teen in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Ah no it's not that." The stranger sighed and pulled down his face mask, revealing feint whisker marks. Naruto suddenly stilled. They looked just like his own. _'Who is this guy?'_

"It's been twelve years since I've seen you." The teen gave him a sad smile. "I'm truly sorry for leaving you to this hell."

"Who..." Naruto's voice became feint, a far cry from his normal loud and brash behaviour. "Who are you?"

"Ah forgive me." The teen pointed towards his forehead protector and nodded towards him. "Uzumaki Koichi, reinstated chuunin of Konoha." He placed a soft hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I am your older brother."

_"I am your older brother..." _A phrase that Naruto had hoped beyond everything would be said to him had finally been spoken. However, instead of running towards the teen crying and hugging, he just stood rock still and in complete shock. "My..." He uttered. "My brother?"

"That's right." Koichi nodded towards the younger blonde. "Like I had said, I am deeply sorry to have left you here but the circumstances at that time prevented me from taking you with me."

"...Why couldn't you take me?" Koichi sighed. Here was where the lying was going to get tricky. "At that time, Sandaime-sama had insisted that you stay in Konoha so that you could be nurtured in the arts of the shinobi. Also, our clan was wiped out both by the Kyuubi's rampage and certain other attacks. You and I were the sole survivors and in the end, I had to train in preparation for my return and for protecting you when the time would come."

"But why didn't come back when you were twelve!?"

"I couldn't."

"Why!?"

"Because I wasn't strong enough to protect you then." Naruto shook his head. "That wouldn't have mattered! I just wanted a family to return to! Not a empty apartment!"

"Forgive me Naruto." Koichi lowered his head in sorrow. "I had always wanted to see my brother again but my duty to the clan was first and foremost. However I always trained myself believing that eventually, I can protect you from the deaths that would follow your name."

Naruto kept his down as the information sunk in. After a moment of silence, he finally muttered out. "Then are you finally finished with your training?"

"Yes."

"And you're here to stay?"

"Of course."

"Then I only have one thing to say." Naruto lifted his head and on his face was that same brash smile that made Naruto that unpredictable ninja. "Welcome back aniki!"

Koichi blinked in suprise. He had not expected Naruto to open up to him so quickly. "Yeah." He smiled and placed a hand on top of Naruto's head, ruffling his already messy hair. "I'm home."

---

"Not much has changed since I've been gone." Naruto turned his head towards his new brother in confusion. "Well, except for the fact that the Uchihas are completely gone." Naruto definitely detected a hint of hatred in his brother's voice. "What happened aniki?"

"The Uchihas were massacred by the elite ANBU captain, Uchiha Itachi." Naruto stopped. He definitely wasn't expecting that. _'So that's the reason why Sasuke has been such a moody prick.'_

"Wait!" Naruto jumped and turned to his brother, pointing a finger towards him. "Then why was Sasuke spared? Isn't he an Uchiha too?"

"Yes." Koichi's eyes narrowed in thought, giving him the look of a calculating killer. Naruto shivered a little at the thought. "However, that information is in the shadows. I don't think anyone either than Itachi will know the reason. What the Hokage can gather is that Itachi simply spared Sasuke because they are brothers."

"Brothers!?"

"Yes. Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke both were the sons of Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan." Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was the son of the clan head! That practically meant that he was royalty. _'Great! Another fact to make me hate him even more!' _Naruto grunted and turned back in front in irritation. Why was it that the ones who gets everything were those that looked like they had three foot long sticks shoved up their ass?

_'But then again, I have a brother now.' _Naruto grinned to himself. It felt strange but it was a good kind of strange. He had finally achieved his childhood dream of getting a family. Who cares if those pricks have a horde of girls at their heels? He was content at the moment for receiving the love of a brother.

"Naruto? Don't tell me you're jealous of Sasuke for that." Naruto jumped. He had completely forgotten that he was showing his brother the village.

"Ah of course not!" He quickly rushed out. "Though you have to admit that it's kinda unfair he having everything."

"I suppose but don't let it get to you. In the end, those who put their all into what they believe in can defeat anything." Koichi grinned to himself. Cliche words from a cliche person. _'Lee never did get out of his Gai-hype.'_

"By the way, where are we heading?"

"Huh?" Naruto suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be showing his brother the sites, not walking around and ignoring the important buildings. "Ah I totally forgot about the tour!" He began to panic until he saw a very familiar site. "Um... we're going for some ramen! Come on! Ichiraku Ramen on me!"

_'Ichiraku huh? I haven't had that stuff since I was seventeen.' _Koichi allowed a small smile to grace his masked features as he allowed Naruto to drag him towards the homely ramen stand.

---

"Oi old man! Guess who's back?" Teuchi grinned to himself as he saw the blonde walk in. However, he nearly did a double-take when he saw the little brat dragging an older blonde as well. "Welcome Naruto! And who might your friend be?"

"Hehe can you wait until Ayame-neechan is here first?" Naruto grinned cheekily as he sat on one of the stools. The stranger followed suit and looked at the menu with lazy eyes.

"Oi Ayame! Get over here and see who our little brat brought in!" Ayame, the young daughter of Teuchi walked in with a warm smile on her face as she greeted Naruto. She then turned her attention to the older blonde sitting next to him. The same color and the same style. Whoever this person is, his hair definitely reminds her of Naruto. "And who might your friend be Naruto-kun?"

"Ayame-neechan, Old man, I'd like to introduce you to my aniki." Ignoring the shocked expressions from father and daughter, Koichi held out his hand. "Uzumaki Koichi."

Teuchi stared at the hand in stunned silence. Finally, he seemed to snap himself out of his stupor and quickly grasped the hand in a firm shake. "I'm glad that Naruto has found his brother." The man smiled at the teen. "My name is Ichiraku Teuchi. Pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"The pleasure is mine."

"I would like to introduce my daughter, Ayame. She's a sweet girl and has been like a sister to Naruto over there." Ayame blushed at the compliments but took the hand offered. "I'm glad Naruto-kun finally has a family to call his own." She smiled at him. "But he will always be our little brat."

"Hey!"

Koichi smiled. "I thank you both for taking care of Naruto when no one else had." To everyone's shock, he gave them a deep bow. "I'm truly thankful that you had provided Naruto care without a hint of prejudice."

"Ah hold on, there's no need to be like that Uzumaki-san!" Teuchi was definitely flustered. He hadn't been on the receiving end of such a thankful bow since the day he graduated from the ryo-nin academy.

"Yes it was our pleasure to take care of Naruto-kun." Ayame smiled. "He has definitely made this place more lively for all of us."

"Ano sa Ano sa... can we get to the eating? I'm starving!" Teuchi laughed. "Alright then brat, what'll it be?"

Naruto grinned. "Miso ramen! And make it a large!" Teuchi muttered a "Hai hai." Before turning his attention to the quiet blonde next to him. "And your order?"

"I'll have a try with pork."

"Large bowl?"

"Please."

"Yosh! Alright Ayame, let's show Uzumaki-san why Naruto loves Ichiraku so much!"

---

When Iruka walked in to the Ichirakue ramen stand, he was prepared for a quiet night of friendly talk and nice warm ramen. He wasn't prepared for the sight of Naruto's towering bowls of ramen and his loud voice. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"

When Iruka parted the flappings, he came across the comical sight of Naruto staring at Koichi who looked like he was enjoying himself. Both Teuchi and Ayame were staring at the blonde teen as well. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE! ANSWER ME!!!"

"Um... is there a problem?"

Everyone immediately directed their attention to Iruka and he suddenly felt self-conscious. His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto suddenly pulled on his sleeve hard. "Nii-san can't be human!!" The look on Naruto's face was set in horror while Koichi looked faintly amused. "Huh? Why is that?"

"Because he ate three bowls of ramen without showing his face!" Iruka sweatdropped. Was that it? "I'm telling you that's not natural! Every time I turn to look at him, he's already done eating!"

"Maa... you already know what I look like Naruto."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"You eating ramen in seconds without showing your face!"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is!"

"Ahem..." Both brothers stopped when Iruka cleared his throat. "Well I assume that it isn't that much of a trouble so no need to worry." Naruto gave a grunt before turning towards his bowl, pouting. Iruka sighed and sat down to his right. "So Uzumaki-san, how is your take on Konoha?"

"It has a nice temperature and the people I've met so far has been kind to my brother so I suppose I can learn to like this village." Koichi replied smoothly. He clapped his hands together and muttered a quick "Gochiso-sama" before returning his attention to Iruka. "However, I retain the rights to consider my judgment of this village."

Iruka nodded to himself. It was logical. Koichi most likely had heard of the mistreatments Naruto had suffered from many. It would definitely be bad if Koichi were to hate this village after what he learns.

"Ano sa ano sa!" Iruka turned his attention to Naruto who was looking at Koichi with a pleading expression. "Nii-san if it isn't too much trouble, can I umm..."

"Can you...?"

"Can I try on your hitae-ate?" Iruka nearly choked. Koichi smirked and fingered his forehead protector. "Sorry Naruto but you'll have to pass your exam before you can even try to wear one."

"Aww come on! I took off my goggles just so I can try it on!"

"Then pass your exam and then you can try it on." Koichi's eyes softened. "I'm sure you can do it."

Naruto halted his attempt to take the hitae-ate in surprise. After a few moments of shock, he scratched the back of his head in embarassment. Iruka smiled at the pair. They had barely known each other for a few hours and yet they already act like true brothers.

Unfortunately, that warm atmosphere didn't last very long in the ramen stand.

"Uzumaki Koichi. You and Uzumaki Naruto are requested by Hokage-sama." Koichi inclined his head to the side and gave the ANBU a nod. Seeing Naruto's confused expression, Koichi smirked and ruffled his hair. "It's a secret."

Naruto pouted. "Fine keep secrets why don't you?" He growled as he opened up his little Gama-chan. He pulled out a few thousand ryu notes before departing. "Thanks for the meal Old man! Bye Ayame-neechan, Iruka-sensei!" And with that, both Naruto and his brother leaped up to the roofs, heading over towards the Hokage's tower.

"...So what do you two think of Naruto's brother?" Teuchi gave a smile towards Iruka. "He's a good kid. In fact, he seems just like Naruto, minus the hyperactive-ness and the loudness." Iruka chuckled before going somber. "But it looked as if he's seen quite a bit in his short life." He responded in a sad voice. "When you look at his eyes, they looked far older than his age."

"Yes. Uzumaki-san does indeed look like someone who has seen too much." Ayame spoke up from her place on the counter. "Perhaps he had to mature even faster than Naruto-kun. He said so himself that he trained for much of his life."

Iruka nodded as he took a order. When the food arrived, he took a long slurp on the noodles as he thought of Naruto's new brother. _'There is definitely more to him than meets the eyes.' _

_---_

"Ah Koichi-kun, Naruto-kun, I'm glad the two of you have arrived." Sarutobi gave them both a kind smile. Naruto grinned at the old hokage. "I've been showing nii-san the sights."

"Oh?" Sarutobi casted an eye towards Koichi who looked indifferent. "And were you doing a good job?"

"You can say that we got a little side-tracked." Naruto flushed slightly in embarassment while Koichi's eyes warmed up a bit. Sarutobi chuckled at them. Although Naruto only knew his older self for a few hours, they were already treating each other as if they were true brothers. "Koichi-kun, I have the arrangements ready." The blonde nodded. "Eh? What arrangements?"

"We're moving in to a home Hokage-sama has managed to get for us."

"Eh?" Naruto was stunned. They were moving in to a home? He can finally say goodbye to that shabby apartment of his? "Of course this is only if you want to move out of your place. I know sometimes it's hard to part wi-"

Before Koichi could finish his sentence, there was a blur and before he knew it, Naruto was already running down the Hokage tower and towards his home. When he got to the bottom, Naruto gave a loud "YATTA!" and continued running back to pack his things.

Koichi blinked at and stared at the place where Naruto had been only moments before. Sarutobi chuckled. "Surprised at yourself?" Koichi shook his head in wonder. "I don't remember myself being that fast when I was his age."

"So how was it meeting yourself again?" Koichi sighed. "It was certainly nostalgic." He replied. "I hadn't seen anyone in this village since the time they were sealed away in their caskets."

Sarutobi frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for the pain I have or sorry for not being able to kill Orochimaru when you had the chance?"

"Both." Sarutobi sighed and looked out the window. "Though I am still stronger than all of the jounins here, my heart could not bare the thought of killing Orochimaru at that time. I had such high hopes for him and even began to view him as a son. His betrayal shocked me and I suppose a part of me simply wanted to deny the fact that such a promising man can become so twisted."

"I suppose it isn't your fault." Koichi turned to the Sandaime and gave him one of Kakashi's patented "Upside-down U's" of a smile. "You lecherous old fart."

Sarutobi stared at the blonde teen before him. Then, horror suddenly dawned on his features. "Y-you!" His voice suddenly began to stutter in panic. Nearly all the seriousness was wiped out at that moment. "You didn't tell anyone did you!?"

For the first time, Koichi laughed. To Sarutobi, it was a beautiful laugh that resonated deeply with his voice. When he finished, Koichi's eyes had definitely warmed considerably. "Don't worry Hokage-sama." His voice was literally dripping with amusement. "I won't tell anyone provided you find a better place to hide your... _evidence_."

Sarutobi groaned. "Just get the key and get out." He muttered. "And curse you if you ever decide to burn the only type of enjoyment I get from my office."

"That was a little too much information Hokage-sama but I shall follow your wishes." Koichi replied cheekily. He grabbed the keys and with a little wave, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. With Sarutobi alone, he sighed to himself. "Yes, he is definitely Naruto." His face broke out in a sad smile. "I can only hope the past can mend the future."

---

"Wow! This is gonna be our new home?" Naruto stared with amazement at the sight before him. The building before them was a rather large home with nice modern look to it. When they got in, the interior of the home was revealed to be large and homely. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. A kitchen and a dining room. Even large den and living room. To Naruto, this was considered a palace to him.

"We have a decent sized backyard too." Remarked Koichi. "It is perfect for training in taijutsu."

"Cool! We've got to thank the old geezer for all of this!"

"You can thank him by passing your genin exam." Koichi headed upstairs. "We'll be proud when you do." And with that, he disappeared to the bathroom, no doubt to change and sleep.

Naruto stared at his retreating figure. Although he still wasn't used to the idea of having a brother, it was definitely a wonderful experience. The little blonde grinned and muttered only to himself.

"Welcome home."

---

**A/N: Well this was an alright chapter to write but I got kinda side tracked so it took a while to get it going. Anyways, pairings and all the junk are being finalized so I should be adding some stuff later on. Till next time people.**

** -HolyPhoenix**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. They were enlightening. Anyways, certain things to answer.**

**1. Kyuubi is 'dead' since its body is gone.**

**2. Kyuubi's soul is gone cause it was purified along with the rest of his chakra.**

**3. No, Koichi is not some badass jounin for a reason. Wouldn't the council find it strange that a 'brother' of the Kyuubi brat be allowed to ascend to jounin so quickly? Try to see reason people.**

**On with the story.**

**---**_  
_

_Screaming people running from a burning sight. _

_**"Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die..."**_

_Brave defenders trying to prevent the destruction of their homes._

_**"Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die..."**_

_One man stands atop a giant mount, overlooking the fallen._

_**"Die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die die..."**_

_A bright light, and then, a rushing pain. All that was left was the shell._

_--- _

"Agh!" Koichi bolted up from his bed in complete alarm. _'Shit...' _His hand was shaking badly as it went up to cover his sweaty face. _'The Kyuubi's memory.'_

Even though he had absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra and purified it, the monster's memories still remain. Koichi, who was Naruto in the future, now had all of the monster's memories, its thoughts, and more horrifying, its emotions. A being like the Kyuubi only had rage as a feeling. There was no love, no sadness, no hope. All that was the Kyuubi was a burning need to destroy everything in its sight.

_'Even its memories are full of hatred.' _Koichi sighed as he lowered his hand. Although he was significantly calmer, his hand was still trembling immensely. For much of his life, Koichi had dreams of being the Kyuubi, where he would massacre the village unchallenged until finally, meeting his end through the sacrifice of the Yondaime.

_'Father... please forgive me.' _Despite bestowing immense power in him, the Yondaime was not able to prevent the inevitable. Eventually, Konoha would burn again but this time, from one of the villagers he had tried so hard to protect. Despite his best efforts, Koichi was completely powerless to live up to his father's expectations. He had watched the village burn before his very eyes.

_'I've been given another chance father.' _Koichi's eyes hardened in determination. _'I will make sure that this time around, Konoha shall never burn again. Even at the cost of my life.' _Had the Yondaime been able to hear his thoughts, he would have seen the true determination of a Hokage shimmering in those hardened blue orbs.

_'Please watch over my younger self from the heavens father. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make sure that he can live without having to see this village burn.' _

Suddenly, a fleeting image of a woman with red hair and a patient's gown was seen shielding a crying infant from the flames. Though her body was already weakened and depleted of chakra, she dutifully kept the child safe as her own was being ruined by the flames. Despite his already hardened persona, tears wound up in Koichi's eyes. _'Arigatou... kaa-san.'_

---

"AHHHHH I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" Koichi sighed in irritation as he continued to read from his book. Despite having a fondness of his younger self, he couldn't help get annoyed whenever such a loud noise would disturb the tranquility of a quiet morning. _'Really, I need to give him one of those alarm clocks.'_

From upstairs, Naruto was hurridly dressing himself in his standard orange jumpsuit. _'Gotta hurry gotta hurry!' _He thought in panic. _'I can't be late on the exam!' _He quickly zipped up his jacket and was already jumping down the stairs.

"Naruto!" He turned just in time to catch an apple flying towards him. He blinked and looked up to see Koichi waving him off from the dining room. With a start, Naruto suddenly remembered the words his new brother had said the night before.

_"Then pass your exam and then you can try it on. I'm sure you can do it."_

Naruto grinned and gave his brother a salute before jumping out of the house. _'I'm gonna make you proud aniki.' _He promised himself. _'Believe it!'_

As Koichi watched Naruto leap away, he sighed and put away his book. He immediately disappeared in a flash of smoke, heading towards the one place that he needed to be: The Hokage's tower.

---

Hyuuga Hinata sighed to herself as she sat down on her seat. She had talked to her father last night about her taking the genin exam and although she knew her father to be a cold man, his response still served to make her feel useless.

**-Flashback-**

_"F-father, I-I'm going to t-take the genin exam tomorrow." The young Hyuuga cursed herself for her stuttering. Why couldn't she be like Naruto-kun and exclaim it for everyone to hear? "I-I was wondering i-if it will b-be alright if I don't have e-enough time to train with you."_

_"It does not matter." The cold impersonal voice of Hyuuga Hiashi resonated from the room. Hinata flinched at the sound. The memories of that emotionless voice belittle her over the years was still fresh and raw in her mind. It scared her and she felt all the more useless for being so scared. "I could not care less if you fail or pass. I have someone else to place my attention to."_

_**"I have someone else to place my attention to."** Despite being used to her father's constant belittlement, Hinata felt tears wound up in her eyes. She quickly bowed her head so they weren't visible. "I-I see." She murmured. "T-then if you will e-excuse me." She turned and quickly rushed out of the room, as she was unable to stem her flow of tears. _

_However, she didn't dare stop her rushing out of the compound as she could feel her father's eyes boring down on her even though he was no longer in her presence. _

**-End Flashback-**

Her eyes still stung from the tears that had spilled and she couldn't help but think herself as such a spiteful weakling as it seemed to be what her entire clan thought of her.

_'I can only wish that I had more courage,' _She thought in misery. _'Just like Naruto-kun.' _Her face immediately heated up in embarassment. Just the very mention of the hyperactive boy's name and she will be hard pressed not to stutter even more.

Ever since she was little, Hinata had always admired the boy's perseverance and how he could always stay cheerful no matter what. It was him that inspired her to try and become more courageous as well even though she was constantly broken by her father. Eventually, that admiration turned into something else and before she knew it, Hinata became very smittened with the blond boy.

Speaking of the blond...

The door to the academy immediately burst open and everyone whipped over to its direction. There, panting as if he had just ran a marathon, was the blond boy with the orange jacket, Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond panted as he looked around for a seat. Seeing the rather unfriendly faces directed towards him made him feel like he was going to get kicked out before the exam even started. That didn't matter to him. Naruto had a brother now so he could care less about the attention given to him by these pricks. Being careful to ignore everyones' glare, he made his way over to the one seat that looked completely available to him, the one next to Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata felt her face heat up just from being so close to him. As he sat down, she tried to greet him but the words came out in a fit of stutters. "O-oha-you N-Naruto-kun." She mentally cursed herself. Why couldn't she ever talk like a normal person? Why was she so useless even in something as trivial as a greeting?

"Huh? Oh hey there Hinata." Naruto grinned as he took out a red apple and munching on it cheerfully. "Are you ready for the genin exams?"

Hinata blushed even more. "I-I think that I h-have the basics d-down correctly." She managed. When she saw the apple, she immediately guessed that he was in a hurry. "Y-you should h-have gotten a good b-breakfast today."

"Ah sorry bout that." Naruto gave a sheepish grin. "I would have headed here straight away without any food at all if aniki didn't throw this to me?"

"E-eh? Aniki?"

"Oh sorry, I'm sure you don't know yet." Naruto suddenly gave her a radiant smile. "My older brother, Uzumaki Koichi, has returned from twelve years of training. When he came back, he immediately took me in to our new home."

"O-older brother..." Hinata took on a completive look as she thought of this new information. For as long as she had known him, Naruto had always been alone. Yet he always kept up a facade of stupidity and happiness that didn't go unnoticed to her. It made her crush for him all the more stronger to see him with the strength to carry on despite the loneliness. However, the cheerfulness in his eyes and features now looked genuine, showing the true warmth he was capable of.

Without her knowing it, Hinata's respect for this mysterious brother grew immensely. Naruto had been alone all his life. It was finally time that someone has decided to give him the attention he needed.

"Oi Hinata? You okay?" The Hyuuga heiress blinked. Then, her face heated up even more when she realized that she had been spacing out. "G-g-gomen nasai!"

"Nah it's okay." Naruto grinned at her. "Hearing about my aniki seems to make Iruka-sensei look a little surprised too." He happily munched on his apple, unaware of the Hyuuga's embarassment.

---

"So today is the day isn't it?" Sarutobi folded his hands together as he stared into the cold blue eyes of Koichi. The blond nodded to him. "Yes today is the day that the Scroll of Forbidden Seals will be stolen. The ones responsible for the theft will be the support teacher, Mizuki and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Naruto?" His voice came out in a shocked whisper. "Naruto is going to steal the scroll." Koichi nodded. "This is because of him failing the genin exam and being further depressed from hearing two women talking about him. Mizuki will persuade Naruto to steal the scroll and learn one technique in it by promising to graduate him if he can."

"I see." Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Then I suppose it will be prudent to assign ANBU around Mizuki, preparing for when he will strike."

"Sandaime-sama if I may." Koichi waited before continuing with the Sandaime's permission. "It will be a good idea to allow Naruto to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu from the scroll as it will help him immensely in the future. So please allow him to steal the scroll and leave the actual disabling of Mizuki to me."

Sarutobi eyed the blond for a moment. Despite reverting back by three years, Uzumaki Naruto of the future was still a shrewd ANBU commander. His judgment will have most likely been through careful analysis of the situations through his memories and what he can do to make the outcome more favorable. If he didn't know any better, Sarutobi felt that he was speaking with the infamous Uchiha killer, Itachi. The way they shrewdly account everything and make the best possible outcomes is often on par with the geniuses of the Nara clan head.

Sarutobi sighed. For the moment, he shall trust Koichi's judgment. "Very well. I shall allow Naruto to steal and learn from the scroll but only the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sandaime-sama." Koichi stood up and bowed to the aging Hokage before standing up and preparing to leave. He stopped just when he reached the door and turned his head towards the old man again. "Sandaime-sama, will it be alright if I can borrow the scroll and look through some of the techniques?"

"And why would you want to do that?" Sarutobi frowned. The scroll contained many jutsus of high class and nearly all of them are horribly destructive. Furthermore, the very last jutsu was used by the Yondaime when he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. Should a seals master read through those notes, he or she could find a way to unravel the Shiki Fuijin and set the Kyuubi free.

"I can tell from your expression that you fear I will look through the Shiki Fuijin." To Sarutobi's horror, Koichi gave one of Kakashi's patented upside down eye-grins. "Don't worry, I will merely look through some techniques to find proof to a hunch I've been having."

"...If you will not look through the Shiki Fuijin then I shall give you my permission." Koichi bowed and immediately disappeared in a poof of smoke. Meanwhile, Sarutobi gritted his teeth in irritation and a vein began pulsing dangerously on his forehead. "Damn you Kakashi... teaching Naruto how to do that damn smile...!"

---

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond boy grinned with triumph as he made his way towards the examination room. Along the way, mutters of "Hope he doesn't graduate" or "He's gonna get killed with that suit" all fell on deaf ears as Naruto ignored them and walked in to the room.

Upon entering, he was met with a rather large interior filled with target posts. Sitting in the other end of the room were both chuunin examiners; Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto waited as patiently as possible as Iruka and Mizuki both looked through some papers.

Finally, Iruka nodded towards the target posts and a number of shurikens. "First part of the exam is to test your accuracy and how quickly you can throw the shurikens. Please take ten shurikens and throw them at the targets." Naruto nodded and walked over towards the shurikens. He picked up ten of them and faced the target posts. He took a deep breath and a second later, began flinging the shurikens towards the posts in rapid succession.

Each landed on a ring but unfortunately, not all landed on the center. Naruto gave a sheepish grin at seeing only seven landing on the center. Both Iruka and Mizuki were silent as they jotted down the scores. After another moment of silence, Iruka spoke up again. "Please say the three shinobi codes."

"First code is to always complete the mission." Ten points easy.

"Second code is to... never be seen?" Damn, that was too hesitant. Points got docked.

"Third code is to... make sure the enemies are down for the count!" Naruto gave a victory sign and a stupid grin towards the proctors. Both were not impress. Zero points on that answer.

"Alright then. Naruto, for the last part of the test, you are to create two identical clones of yourself." Naruto felt horror creep up his spine. The clone technique! That was the one thing he couldn't do if his life depended on it!

"Naruto? We're waiting."

_'Crap... Come on luck, be on my side!'_

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto's entire body began to circulate with blue chakra. The chakra then expelled from his body and a large cloud of smoke covered his side of the room. Both chuunins waited patiently for the clouds to disperse. When it did, both felt their eyebrows twitch at the sight.

There stood Naruto, perfectly poised with his hand set in a ram seal. On the floor next to him was a mangled up version of himself that looked like it had one too many drinks. Naruto blinked and looked down at the clone beside him. Upon seeing the zombie-like clone, he gave a sheepish laugh. "Ehehehehe..."

**"YOU FAIL!!!" **The entire room vibrated with the level of loudness portrayed by Iruka. Naruto hung his head in shame. He had failed his brother. That alone made him want to kill himself. _'Aniki expected me to pass.' _He thought in sadness. _'He acknowledged my existence and yet I can't even live up to his expectations.'_

"Iruka, maybe it will be alright to pass him. He _did _score well on the accuracy test and decently on the memerization test." Naruto perked up at that. Mizuki-sensei definitely had a point. Why should he fail when he passed two of the three tests?

"I'm sorry Mizuki but the ninjutsu portion of the test counts for more than two thirds of the actual grading. If Naruto can't even perform a simple Bunshin, then there is no way he can survive out there as a genin." Iruka shook his head. "My decision is final. Naruto has failed, no special treatments."

No special treatments. Naruto hung his head as he walked out of the room. Was it not fair that he recieved some sort of special treatment after what his childhood was like? Why was it that the things he tried hardest in never seemed to work out?

_'Does this mean that I can't be a shinobi?' _Naruto's depression was consuming him to the point that he basically ignored everyone as he walked out of the classroom. _'What will aniki say when he learns that I failed?' _That thought alone made him feel desperate and afraid. It was bad enough that he had to endure twelve years of solitude. Now that he had a brother, Naruto feared that with the news of his failure, that brother will disappear as well.

With a new sense of urgency, Naruto quickly headed towards his favorite thinking spot. He needed to find a way to pass and he needed it before the news reached his brother.

---

_'Nothing. I came up with nothing.' _Naruto stared at the floor in disappointment. He had spent the better part of three hours thinking of a way to pass but nothing came up at all. Now, it was the end of the Academy and the graduates all flocked out of the building, congratulating one another or being praised by their parents.

Naruto watched all of this from afar, on his lonely swing. In his opinion, it wasn't fair at all. Some of the students were probably the biggest jerks to have ever stepped foot in the Academy and they passed the test through either sheer dumb luck, failing all but the bunshin, beating a smarter, weaker kid for the answers, or a mixture of all three.

_'And they got to be genins while I'm stuck as a 'dobe'.' _Naruto sighed and hung his head in shame. There was nothing to it. He failed the ninjutsu test, something that most ninjas would need in order to complete their missions. There was no excuse besides the fact that his chakra control had always been shitty compared to others.

But that didn't mean his hearing was. As Naruto sat away from the groups of graduates and their parents, his ears caught the whispering voices of two women.

"Hey isn't that the one?"

"Yeah it's him."

"It's a good thing he wasn't allowed to graduate. Can you imagine what he can do once he becomes a genin?"

"Shhh we aren't supposed to talk about that. Let's wait for the kids to leave before we continue."

_'What do they know?' _Naruto thought bitterly. _'I bet they haven't even lived a life like me yet they go about thinking I'm nothing but a brat.' _ In his resentment, Naruto didn't notice the approaching figure until his voice made him jump.

"I'm sorry about you failing the exam Naruto-kun." When he had gotten over his surprise, Naruto looked up to see the smiling face of the other chuunin proctor, Mizuki. The long haired man continued. "But if you want, I know of a way for you to pass."

"What!?" Naruto leaped out of the swing with an excited expression. "You mean it!?"

"Of course." Unknown to Naruto, Mizuki's face broke out in a wicked grin. "All you have to do is to follow my instructions to the letter and you'll be a genin in no time."

---

"So it's time?" Koichi nodded. Sarutobi smiled towards the blond. "Then prepare yourself. We will make sure Naruto can take the scroll."

"Arigatou Sandaime-sama." With that, Koichi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi sighed as he turned to look out towards the night sky. "I hope Naruto won't be betrayed."

---

_'Man that was easier than I thought!' _Naruto gloated to himself as he headed towards the forest. All he had done was simply transformed into a busty, nude female in front of the chuunin guards and Sandaime-jiji, who all fainted from gigantic nosebleeds, and then headed towards the place where Mizuki-sensei was waiting for him.

When he got there, Naruto immediately landed to the ground as silently as he could and immediately unraveled the scroll. "Lets see here... The first technique is called. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." _

"..."

"EH!? NOT AGAIN!!! THIS IS MY WORST TECHNIQUE!!!"

---

Iruka sighed as he stared at the dark ceiling of his room. He had been hoping that Naruto would put more effort in his training especially with his brother now taking care of him. Yet despite all that, Naruto still wasn't able to pass the exam.

_'And I had such high hopes for him too.' _Iruka sighed. Seeing Naruto act like a idiot throughout much of his academy years was certainly a nostalgic sight. Iruka could still remember when he himself was the class clown. He would have done anything to receive attention, even to the point where he would be as uncooperative as possible. Had it not been for Sandaime, Iruka felt that he would still be doing what he did.

Iruka was jarred out of his thoughts when the front door to his apartment was hammered with bangs. Perplexed, he got up and opened to door, only to see Mizuki's horror-struck face. Iruka felt a chill just from seeing it.

"What is it?"

"It's Naruto! He's stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Seals!"

_"What!?"_

---

"Hokage-sama, this is a first class offense! We can't allow Uzumaki to get away with this one!"

"This isn't just one of his childish pranks! Those techniques within the scroll are dangerous!"

"Who knows what can happen? The seal placed on him might be unraveled!"

Sarutobi stood calmly amongst the chuunins as each began to argue amongst themselves. While it was true that Naruto could learn to unravel the seal, Koichi had strongly denied the claim. So, for the time being, he will play his part into the events as well.

"Very well, all of you head out immediately! Bring back the Scroll of Forbidden Seals at all cost!"

**"Hai Hokage-sama!"**

With a burst of speed, all the chuunins before him headed towards different locations, intent on taking back the Scroll of Seals. Sarutobi sighed as he turned to go back to the Hokage Tower. _'I truly hope your plan will work.' _He mused to himself.

Meanwhile, Iruka was quickly making his way through various sights, breathing heavily from his extended use of chakra enhanced speed. _'Naruto... where are you?'_

---

He did it! Naruto didn't know how but after an hour or so of training, he had finally mastered that blasted technique!

_'Just think of all the possibilities!' _He thought with glee. As he sat there, breathing heavily from his training, thoughts and images of pranks flowed through his mind and he couldn't help but give a moan at the thought of all the havoc he can cause. _'It's every pranksters' wet dream!'_

And yet, for some reason, Naruto didn't really feel as he would before. True, the idea of plotting numerous pranks with the aid of his _solid _clones would definitely be a sight to behold, but for some reason, Naruto no longer felt the incredible urge to _create _those pranks in the first place. Something had changed and Naruto himself was no longer as enthusiastic about creating elaborate pranks.

It is with a start that Naruto realized just what that change was. Uzumaki Koichi, his older brother who had returned from an extended training period, had acknowledged his existence. Naruto, who had only wanted attention, created the elaborate pranks to prove to the masses that he was capable of outwitting shinobis and even proving that he could defeat them as well. Yet the villagers and most of the shinobis that see his pranks only think of him as a nuisance and scorn him even more. Naruto suddenly realized that his actions, which was because of the scorn, produced even more and the cycle would continue until something was done to stop it.

That something was his new brother. Koichi came and suddenly, Naruto found himself loved by his brother and provided well. It was true that they had barely spent a day together but Naruto felt the kinship growing. It was because of this growing bond and the acknowledgment from it that Naruto no longer felt compelled to create the pranks. Oh he would still do some, of course, since had a image to uphold but in truth, Naruto no longer felt the need for attention. He had received it in the form of his new brother and despite finding out they are the last of the family, Naruto was satisfied with the bonds he received.

It was through his musing that Naruto didn't even notice an approaching figure until the person had stepped on a twig, earning a startled jump from him. As Naruto looked up, he was met with the panting, and pissed off, face of Umino Iruka. The man was sweating profusely and his left eyebrow was developing a dangerous twitch as he glared at Naruto and the large rolled up scroll next to him.

"It's all over now Naruto." Iruka's face broke out in a smile that spoke of pain. "Hehehehe."

Naruto wasn't fazed. "Ehehehe... wow you sure caught up quick Iruka-sensei!" He pointed towards the scroll next to him. "I just barely managed to learn a jutsu from that thing."

_'Huh?' _Iruka blinked and looked at Naruto again. He was training? _'Ah I see it now.' _Naruto's clothes were full of rips and tears, evidence of intense training. His face also had the look of someone who was winded from extended periods of work and revising and for Naruto, someone who usually never looked winded, this was a feat.

"Naruto." Iruka softened his voice as he relaxed his stance. "Why exactly did you steal the Scroll of Seals?"

"Oh didn't Mizuki-sensei tell you?" Naruto beamed up towards the scarred man. "He told me that if I stole the scroll and learn a technique from it, then I would be able to graduate and become a genin!"

"Huh?" Iruka's face suddenly paled immensely and the sweat that had just barely stopped suddenly erupted from his pores again. "Mizuki told you that?" At seeing Naruto's nod, his fears began growing even more. _'Impossible! Mizuki wouldn't tell Naruto something like this unless-' _

Unless Mizuki was planning to mutiny and take the jutsus for himself. Though Iruka was still partially shocked, he had to admit that using Naruto as the deliverer was ingenious. Naruto, who had been hated since his infancy, would be hated even more as soon as knowledge of the theft reached the public ears. Furthermore, should Mizuki kill Naruto, his standing would be raised as the one who killed the 'Menace of Konoha.' Then, all Mizuki really had to do was fabricate a lie where Naruto had destroyed the scroll through desperation. From the level of animosity directed by the fickle villagers, it would be generally accepted and Mizuki would be free to learn from the scroll until he tired of it.

_'But Mizuki is still a chuunin and therefore, has the mind of one.' _Iruka was glad of this. Because Mizuki wants power, he forgotten one very important thing. Most of the jounins, ANBU, and the Hokage himself would be suspicious of his words and monitor his movements themselves. Mizuki would most likely be captured and then, Naruto's death would have been avenged with grim swiftness.

Still, something didn't seem right with that train of thought. Try as he might, Iruka couldn't make heads or tails of what exactly that fearful thought was. The notion of it kept alluding him despite his best efforts to find it.

"Yo Iruka-sensei. You okay?" The scarred chuunin snapped back to reality and gave Naruto a serious look. "Naruto, you and I are heading back to Hokage-sama right away."

"Eh!? But I have to wait for Mizuki-sensei and show him the technique so I can be a genin!"

"Naruto! That scroll is very important to the well being of the village! Furthermore, if Mizuki told you to steal it then that means that he-!"

Before Iruka could finish, a sudden shift in the wind alerting the coming of mulitple projectiles. Acting on instinct, Iruka hastily pushed Naruto out of the way just as his body was slammed onto a tree from the amount and force of kunais and shurikens that bit into him.

"Agh!" Iruka choked out a mouthful of blood as pain shot through his entire being. He tried to move his arms and legs but to his disbelief, they were pinned to the base of the tree by the shurikens and kunais that assaulted him.

"Well well well, I'm impressed that Iruka managed to get to you before me." Mizuki's voice assaulted the ears of both teacher and student as the white haired man came into view. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight. Mizuki was carrying two large shurikens on his back and on both his hands were a handful of smaller shurikens being readied to throw.

Mizuki smirked at the blond boy below him. "Now, give me the scroll Naruto."

"Don't do it!" Iruka shouted back. "Don't give him the scroll!" With a grunt of pain and exhertion, Iruka managed to pull one of his arms free. With that chance, he quickly worked to remove himself from the tree. "He lied to you!"

"Oh? I lied to you?" Mizuki looked both amused at Iruka's reply and irritated that he was trying to stop Naruto. "Naruto should be able to tell the difference can't he? After all, he's been lied to all his life."

_'Oh no.' _Iruka's eyes widened in horror. _'He wouldn't!'_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto edged himself closer and closer to a nearby tree. On his back was the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Mizuki gave the scroll a lustful gaze before smirking to the blond.

"Why didn't you know?" He drawled out. "The Hokage placed a law regarding your identity the moment you were born!"

"Stop it Mizuki! It's against the law!"

"The law was S-class secret that no one in the new generation knows about it. It's a secret punishable by death since that day twelve years ago!"

"Mizuki don't!"

_'What is this law that Sandaime-jiji made that threatened to kill people?' _Naruto was sweating in panic and fear. What could the law be that the Sandaime had made it a S-class secret among the populace? Furthermore, why did it have to with what happened twelve years ago?

_'Could it be something related to the Kyuubi?' _For as long as Naruto could remember, he was scorned by many because of the fact that his birthday was the same day the Yondaime had sacrificed himself to destroy the nine tailed fox demon. But even so, why did the Sandaime make a law regarding him? Why did Mizuki mentioned something about his identity?

"Wha-what do you mean my identity?"

"Hmph fine I'll tell since I'll be killing you soon." Mizuki grinned sadistically as he landed on the ground. He took off one of his large shurikens and began to spin it rapidly, forming a deadly wheel. "The truth is that you really are-"

"MIZUKI DON'T DO IT!"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune."

---

"Hmm..." Koichi looked on to the scene with narrowed eyes as he saw Mizuki get closer and closer towards Naruto with the spinning shuriken. "This should be around the time that Iruka will save me."

To Koichi, who had learned of his now dead tenant a long time ago, hearing it again did not exactly surprise him but his younger self is a different story. Naruto, who had never known anything from humans besides hatred and fear, was given the exact reason on just _why _he was treated so cruelly. Of course, denial and then hatred for the village would spring up within him unless someone acknowledges _his _being instead of the demon fox's.

"And that person will have to be Iruka." Koichi grimly kept himself on top of the tree. "Forgive me my younger-self but Iruka should be the one who can help you. In the days ahead, you'll be needing all the friends you can get."

_'But that doesn't mean I won't drop down once all that drama is over with.' _

---

"W-what!?" Naruto felt cold fear grip his heart. "T-that can't be true can it?"

"Oh? If it isn't true, then why is your birthday the same day as the fox-demon's death?" Mizuki smirked as he edged closer and closer. "Make no mistake, you _are _the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this-" He readied his large shuriken. "-is the end!"

**Squelch!**

Naruto blinked. Something wet had suddenly landed on his right cheek. When he brought his hand to look at it, he found that his fingers were stained red. _'...blood?'_

"Naruto I'm so sorry." He looked up to see Iruka lying on top of him, dripping blood from his numerous wounds and with his back impaled with the enormous shuriken. As Naruto looked up, more wet liquid fell onto his face. This time, the liquid was clear. _'Tears? Is Iruka-sensei crying for me?'_

"When I was young, my parents had died and so I was always alone. People never acknowledged my existence so I did everything I could just to make myself known." Iruka allowed his tears to fall silently down his face. It was, after all, probably the last time he could tell him. "I became the class clown, failing different exams on purpose, and then, I even went so far as to nearly kill myself. If it wasn't for Hokage-sama, I wouldn't even be here right now."

"Seeing you, after all these years, I was suddenly reminded what I was like and so, I wanted to help you just like Hokage-sama helped me." Iruka managed to muster up a smile. "To me, you were the brother I never had."

"I-Iruka-sensei...?"

"HA! Is Iruka done messing around with you yet?" Suddenly, the figure of Mizuki loomed over the both of them with a kunai in his hands. "He forgot to tell you one thing demon! It's that _you _were responsible for killing Iruka's parents twelve years ago!"

_'What?'_

"You ravaged through our village, destroyed our homes, and then you killed Iruka's parents with your flames! You are nothing but a murdering demon! Even Iruka hated you when he first saw you!"

_'That can't be...' _Naruto's form began to shake. He _couldn't _be the demon fox! The creature was killed by the Yondaime! _'But still... My birthday was on its death day and I don't even know my own parents... then... does that make me... the demon?'_

"Is that true Iruka-sensei?" The scarred chuunin remained silent. It was true. He had completely hated Naruto for the death of his parents. He had scorned the poor boy along with the rest of the village, believing that it was justifiable for the lost of his mother and father. Yet, as time went on and he saw the true Naruto, he felt kinship grow between them and that hatred eventually became a form of brotherly bond.

Of course, Naruto never really knew this. "Did you really hate me back then?"

"Naruto I-" Before Iruka could finish, he was roughly pushed aside and Naruto disappeared into the forest. "Naruto! Damn it!" Iruka gritted his teeth in pain as he pulled of the large shuriken. There could be no telling what Naruto can do now. At worst, the demon can emerge again and take full vengeance on the people of Konoha for defeating it. If that were to happen, everyone will be slaughtered. "Damn it!"

"Aww don't worry Iruka." Mizuki stepped forward and smirked at the fallen chuunin. "I'll save you for last. After I kill Naruto and hide the scroll, I'll come back to kill you so don't go far now." With a cold laugh, the chuunin leaped up into the trees in pursuit.

"Shit. Naruto I hope you can get away."

---

"..." Koichi kept his eyes narrowed down on the scarred chuunin from where he stood. Iruka stayed there for a moment before he did a henge on himself. Pretty soon, a Naruto-duplicate leaped up after Mizuki with a fake scroll on his back. "Well now is as good a time as any."

Koichi sighed and closed his eyes. He fell deep into himself and began directing his chakra through his entire body. Slowly, it began to build up in his pupils until finally, a very familiar itch began to peer through. _'Now!'_

Koichi opened his eyes and immediately, he could see everything clearly. The trees, the leaves, the glowing points in each of them. "Heh." Koichi smirked. "So my reverting back to this age doesn't hinder my doujutsu at all. Good."

Koichi, with an almost lazy grace, coiled himself up before spring up to the trees and following the three people before him. "Look out world, guess who's looking?"

---

Trees whizzed passed the blond student as he kept leaping from bush to bush. His breath was extremely labored and his face spoke completely of exhaustion. It didn't take a genius to know that the boy was really nearing his limit.

Suddenly, a scarred chuunin appeared before him, leaping on bushes besides him. "Naruto!" He said with urgency. "Mizuki is trying to get the scroll for more power! You have to let me take it and head back to Hokage-sama."

With narrowed eyes, the blond student crouched low on one of the bushes and fired himself over towards the scarred chuunin. His small body plowed onto the other with enough force to make them both fall nearly twenty feet to the ground below.

**CRASH!**

_'Ow...' _The blond kid could only prop himself upright as pain eroded his other feelings. _'That definitely hurt.'_

"...How?" The scarred chuunin was a few ways away from the blond boy, glaring at him hatefully. Suddenly, the chuunin was covered in smoke and a soft 'poof!' signified a _henge. _In the man's place, Mizuki stood up with pure malice in his eyes. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

The blond chuckled, despite the pain from his unseen wounds. Suddenly, he disappeared in a puff of smoke as well and another soft 'poof!' was heard. In the boy's place, the same scarred man was sitting there and the scroll was revealed to have been nothing more than a log. "Because _I'm _Iruka."

"...Heh..." Mizuki grinned at the scarred chuunin. As he stood up, he slowly began to take the other shuriken from his back. "I was plannning to kill you later but I suppose now would be as good a time as any."

"But tell me." Mizuki kept talking in that emotionless voice as he walked closer and closer towards Iruka. "Why do you help that demon-brat? He was the one who killed your parents, decimated our village, and left you an orphan trying to get attention."

"That's true." Iruka grinned as well. "The Kyuubi _did _do all those things and more. I can never forgive such a beast that slaughters needlessly."

From where he was hiding, Naruto stiffened as shock spread through his body. Iruka, the one person who had developed that small sense of kinship before his brother had arrived, the one he looked as a brother, had just admitted that he would never forgive him. Naruto's entire body began to shake with suppressed tears. _'No one ever liked me at all... no one.'_

"However," Naruto stilled. Iruka had spoken up again. "Naruto is _not _the Kyuubi! Such a boy, who aspires to become the Hokage, who feels pain as any other person, who carries a burden of unimaginable proportions! Naruto is the Savior of Konoha!"

_"Savior..." _Tears wound up in Naruto's eyes. Despite the warm liquid trailing down his cheeks, Naruto was happy. _'Arigatou Iruka-sensei...'_

"Tch." Mizuki spat on the ground. "Your reasoning makes me sick. I had planned on allowing you to say your goodbyes with the demon brat before I kill both of you but your denial makes me want to puke." With a flick of his wrist, Mizuki's shuriken began spinning with immense speed. "So I'll kill you now!!"

As Mizuki rushed over towards Iruka, the scarred chuunin closed his eyes, completely accepting his death. His only regret was not being able to tell Naruto all he had told Mizuki. _'Forgive me Naruto. I didn't want us to part with such a misunderstanding.' _As the shuriken spun closer and closer, images of all the fun he had with Naruto flooded his mind. _'In my eyes, you truly were my little brother.'_

"DIE!"

**BAM!**

A blur of speed.

A thrown shuriken.

A fallen chuunin.

When Iruka opened his eyes, he was surprised to find that he was still alive. "What the...?" Suddenly, his eyes focused on the orange-clad boy in front of him who appeared to be shaking with rage. "Naruto!"

"Argh... damn you demon!" Mizuki spat some blood to the ground as he stood up. "I'll get you for this!"

"...If you _ever _touch those precious to me again, I'll kill you!" Naruto stared coldly towards the silver haired chuunin. As he said this, chakra began surging through his body, passively increasing his strength.

"Ha! You think you can beat me? I'm a chuunin and you're just a academy drop-out! One jutsu will be enough to end your life!"

"Go ahead and try." Naruto held his hands together in a cross shaped seal. His face set in hardened determination. "I'll return the pain a hundred-fold!"

"Let's see it then Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

Iruka felt his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets at the sight before him. Where there was just one Naruto before, there were now tens, if not hundreds, of the orange-clad boy surrounding the forest. _'What the hell? These clones are solid!'_

Mizuki wasn't having a good time. Everywhere he turned, there were blonds staring at him with eyes that promised much pain. "W-what is this!?" He fell on his butt and began edging back. "Stay away from me!"

"You know-"

"If you aren't gonna come for us-"

"Then we'll come for you."

Throughout the entire forest, a scream of pain and horror echoed with such intensity that even the leaves shook for a brief moment. From his position amongst the high branches, Koichi sweat-dropped. _'...Did I really hurt him that much before?' _He shook his head as a small shudder raced amongst his spine. _'No, I remember not kicking him at **that **spot before. My sympathies to you Mizuki.'_

---

"Hehehe whoops I think I did too much to him." That was an understatement. Mizuki looked like he went through a meat pounder. His skin was more red and purple than tan from the sheer amount of bruises and cuts. Iruka felt some sweat appear on his forehead. "Ah... yeah I agree with you there."

"Hehe." Naruto grinned at him. Upon seeing that grin, Iruka felt his muscles relax themselves. It was alright. Naruto was Naruto. There is no Kyuubi dominating his soul. All there is is what they see. A young boy who wants to have some well deserved attention. _'I suppose I should give him some then too.'_

"Naruto close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

"Huh why?"

"It's a surprise."

---

Sarutobi sigh in relief as he observed everything from his crystal ball. "It is all well." He glanced over towards the three pictures of his predecessors and friends. "It seems the Will of Fire still burns strongly amongst those that care. Your lessons have not been in vain."

"And it seems I must thank Koichi." Sarutobi grinned to himself. "That brat actually pulled the operation off beautifully. Who would've thought that he was once the loudmouth we see these days?" The aging Hokage chuckled to himself. "Very well. He has my permission to review the scroll for strengths. Do your very best Koichi-kun."

---

"Okay you can open your eyes now." The light that shone so unexpectedly caused him to close them back quickly but he managed to squint his way through. As his eyes adjusted to the amount of light shone, the image of a smiling Iruka with his goggles appeared. Naruto was curious. Why was Iruka holding his goggles? Wasn't he wearing them? Naruto felt his forehead with his hand and froze the moment it touched cool metal. It couldn't be...

"Congratulations Naruto." Iruka was still grinning. "You passed the genin exam."

"..." Naruto was speechless. His mind couldn't wrap around the thought of him passing. How did it happen? _Why _did it happen? Naruto couldn't find the answers to those questions. All he could do was stare at his sensei with disbelief.

"Hmm?" Iruka stopped smiling when he realized that Naruto hadn't said anything. "Naruto are you okay?" That was the switch needed. Before he knew it, Iruka was sent crashing to the tree next to him as Naruto hugged him hard enough to crush his ribs. "Thank you thank you thank you! Iruka-sensei you rock!"

"Ow! Ack- Naruto I'm glad for you but- Agh! - If you don't let go - ow! - I might get more injured!"

"Oh sorry." Naruto immediately leaped off of him but the energy in him was already too much to contain. He soon began dancing around the trees with cheer as the revelation struck him. He was a genin now! No longer does he have to be viewed as a drop out. Now he is just one step closer to realizing his dream of becoming a Hokage!

"Oi oi Naruto if you don't stop dancing around your voice might let some of the chuunins in the search party to find you." Naruto immediately stopped dancing. Both student and teacher turned upwards where they heard the voice. There, lounging on a branch, was Uzumaki Koichi. He gave a small wave towards both Iruka and Naruto before leaping down onto the floor. "Yo. I assume your mission in defeating Mizuki was completed Iruka?"

"Ah... Naruto did most of the work. I was just the pin cushion for all of Mizuki's weapons." Koichi nodded in agreement. Iruka certainly looked like he would need some hospitalization but most of his wounds didn't look too severe. All in all, his greatest problem would be reopening them during the chase and the great strain it caused him. "Ah wait... Uzumaki-san, if you were here the whole time, why didn't you help us defeat Mizuki?"

"Hmm? I thought the answer to be obvious." Koichi regarded Naruto with a lazy eye, causing the younger blond to fidget slightly. "While it probably helped that I came and gave him attention, Naruto needs more than just one person to see him as himself. I could have helped, yes, but if I did, then you wouldn't have spilled your guts out and Naruto would still think himself responsible for your parents' death."

"Wait aniki! You mean to tell me that you know about the-"

"I've known about the demon fox since I was old enough to remember." Naruto hung his head in shame. It was because of the fox sealed inside of him that caused Konoha such grief. Perhaps the villagers were right to have beaten him. They needed someone to put all their hatred and fear into and since they knew the fox was sealed inside of him, then of course they would choose him.

"Don't look like that Naruto. Stand straight!" Koichi's voice snapped the air like a whip and Naruto suddenly found himself standing straight from pure instinct. Koichi leaned down until his face was right next to Naruto. When he spoke, he made sure that his eyes pierced into Naruto's clearly. "Now look here Naruto. I know that the demon fox caused Konoha much grief but that does not warrant the villagers to take out their anger and fear on you. I know that you think yourself deserving it now but trust me, even if they had learned the truth about the fox only being sealed in you, they would still hate you. The people of Konoha, no matter how kind to others, are extremely fickle and ignorant. They cannot believe that a boy who was found next to the body of the Yondaime and bearing traits of a fox to be just a prison for the fox spirit. They would only see the Kyuubi as you and that is unacceptable."

"Aniki..."

"Don't allow them to see you as a weakling Naruto. You are now a shinobi of the leaf and whether they like it or not, they would either show you respect or face capital punishment for treason." Iruka gulped in fear. From that moment on, he knew that Uzumaki Koichi would be a deadly force to reckon with. If not from combat then from the political point of view.

"Do I make myself clear Naruto?" The younger blond nodded, too shocked to reply. "Good then let us head back to Hokage-sama. We need Iruka-san here to be treated and the mission to be paid." He bent down and immediately hauled up the wounded chuunin to his shoulder. He turned back to give Naruto a nod towards the scroll and Naruto, getting the hint, took it with them as they made their way over towards the Hokage's tower.

---

"I see the mission was a complete success." Sarutobi smiled warmly at the two blonds before him. One was fidgeting, no doubt feeling guilty for stealing the scroll. The other was completely composed almost to the point of apathetic. Truly, he showed the emotionless visage expected of a shinobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto has defeated the culprit, Mizuki, and has defended a fellow shinobi." Koichi cooly replied. "He has shown the skills and courage necessary to become a shinobi so Umino Iruka found it prudent to graduate Naruto."

"I see." Sarutobi smiled. "Then it seems that Naruto deserves to be paid the full pension for the mission." He held out an envelope that looked thick with money. Naruto gaped. There was an awful lot of money in there. "...Er... jiji... how much is in there exactly?"

"Ah there's about two hundred thousand ryo notes. That is the standard pay for a B-rank mission."

That was standard pay!? If Naruto had that money then he would be able to pay rent on his old apartment for two whole months!

"..." Suddenly, before the aged Hokage could act, Naruto swiped the envelope from his hands and ran off yelling. "THANKS JIJI!!" He was gone before either could say anything.

Sarutobi chuckled. "That boy is always so full of energy."

"Yeah." Koichi's gaze saddened slightly. Seeing his past self act so cheerfully was a painful reminder of just what he had lost those days. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neiji, Sakura.

_'Hinata...'_

_'I will make sure those days shall never befall Konoha again. If only for their sake.'_

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hearing his old name again caused Koichi to snap out of his remembrance. He gave Sarutobi a lazy smile that managed to mask away his sorrow. "Ah of course. Now, to get to business." He produced the Scroll of Forbidden Seals on the table for the Hokage to see. "I request permission to analyze the scroll for anything that shall give us an edge in the future days."

"Permission shall be granted." Sarutobi nodded towards the blond. "Good luck Naruto."

The blond saluted towards the Sandaime before hoisting the scroll onto his back and heading out. He didn't get very far before the Hokage's voice stopped him. "For what it is worth, your parents would be proud of what you have become."

Koichi turned his head ever so slightly and to his surprise, he saw something in the old Hokage he had never seen before: Pride mixed with guilt. "...Then it is something I do not deserve." He continued to walk away. "My parents would have been ashame of themselves should they have learned how powerless I was when Konoha burned." Before Sarutobi could say anything else, Koichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The aged man sighed in sadness as he leaned back to his chair. "Your son acts so much like you Minato." He gave a sorrowful smile towards the picture of the Yondaime. "He cares deeply for the village and views its destruction as his own weakness." Sarutobi sighed. "I'm sorry my friend."

**A/n: I'm working a little on my school projects these days so updates might be a little slower than usual. Hope to see you all soon and REVIEW!!!**

**-Holy Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hehehehe... well I actually got this done a while back but it was kinda fun to wait. **

**Anyways... Pairings have been officially finalized. I'll tell you now, neither Koichi or Naruto are going to have Sakura so don't ask. She's a bitch. I hate her. End of story. Those who wanted this to have Sakura in this pairing or any pairing at all, no such luck. Go find some other story.  
**

**As for the other pairings... there are some hints in this chapter for Koichi but he won't have just one. I'm pretty sure that I'll be giving him one more.**

**For Naruto... I don't see anyone in his immediate age group who I think deserves him either than Hinata so I decided to choose someone else. No it's not Anko, Kurenai, Yugito, or Hana. You sick guys expect me to have a twelve year old date someone nearly twice his age? I think not. That's like them being pedophiles.**

**Anyways... On with the story.**

**---  
**

It was a nice and peaceful morning in Konoha. The sky was clear, the temperature was cool, and there was a nice silence amongst the sleepy village.

"AGH!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Or at least, there _was _a nice silence in the village. That quietness was shattered the moment an energetic blond waved goodbye to an older blond, and leaping up to the roofs. He began heading towards a direction as fast as possible, leaving his brother there sighing in irritation.

"And just when it was nice and quiet too." Koichi stilled the moment those words came out of his mouth. _'Woah... that definitely felt strange.' _Then, it came to mind and he couldn't help but give a small smirk to himself. "Heh… I definitely grew up." The older blond stretched a bit and breathed in the nice cool air. After making sure that the door was locked behind him, he immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I wonder why the old man wants to see me."

---

"Heehee I made it just in time!" Naruto grinned to himself as he stood in front of the door that led to his class. "I can't wait to get in my genin team!" With the knowledge that he had passed the exam cheering his mind, Naruto pushed open the door and walked in to the class.

The first thing that assaulted his senses was the whispers. The second were the faces of all those shocked genins. _'Heh,' _Naruto felt a strange satisfaction take over him at the sight. _'Guess none of them were really expecting me to be back. I'll show them who's the best!'_

Without thinking, he took the seat closest to him and immediately laid his head down. He didn't really want to ruin the surprise of being called a genin by Iruka-sensei when he comes in.

Unfortunately, someone tried to burst his contentment. "Oi Naruto, what the hell are you doing in here?" The blond almost growled in annoyance. _'Everyone will start to wonder thanks to him.'_

"Because I felt like coming here," He growled towards the stranger. "Do you have a problem with that?" He lifted his head and to his surprise, he was met with an equally shocked looking Shikamaru. _'Crap… I shouldn't have done that.'_

The lazy genin standing before him just stared at Naruto for a moment before giving a sigh. "Troublesome…" He muttered. "Just try not to cause too much trouble cause I'm going to sleep." He walked away with a small wave of his hand, leaving a sheepish looking Naruto.

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun are you alright?"

'_Huh?' _

Naruto looked to his left and was met with the blushing face of Hyuuga Hinata. _'What the hell? How come I didn't notice her?' _He didn't let the surprise hinder him though. Naruto gave her a grin. "I'm alright. I just have some stuff to think about that's all." Hinata seemed satisfied with his answer because she gave him a shy smile before turning to look ahead again. Naruto sighed and placed his head down on the table again. He just wanted to feel the relative quietness for a bit before being placed in his team.

"I'M FIRST! I DESERVE SASUKE-KUN!"

"NO YOU WEREN'T! MY FOOT WAS ONE TENTH OF A CENTIMETER IN THE ROOM BEFORE YOU!"

"WHO THE HELL MEASURES STUFF LIKE THAT BESIDES YOU FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INO-PIG!?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto groaned in irritation. "Why the hell did they have to come?" Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, the two greatest "Sasuke-fans" there were. Naruto couldn't even keep count the number of times they squabbled over who gets to sit next to the brooding Uchiha.

Yamanaka Ino was the beautiful daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, a person specializing in psychic jutsus and of course, one of the strongest shinobis in terms of co-op. To Naruto, she would have been so much more amazing if she had just decided to train herself instead of becoming a 'perfect' figure for Sasuke which meant plenty of diets and make-up.

Haruno Sakura, a rather plain looking daughter from a civilian family. Although Sakura was extremely smart in tests and just about everything that has to do with boring facts, her hands-on skills are extremely pathetic. This is further heightened when she decides to spend most of her time watching Sasuke move around than actually training. Although Naruto had indeed developed a crush for her before, that intimate feeling has just been recently replaced with irritation and annoyance.

Ever since his brother had entered his life, Naruto found his views on people to be slowly changing. _'Is it because I was so desperate for attention?' _Naruto definitely remembered feeling a strange type of satisfaction whenever someone gave him any type of attention at all. That included the number of times Sakura scorned his progress and sneered at his lack of skills. _'Would I still have tried to get her if aniki hadn't arrived?' _Such a thought caused Naruto to feel incredible anger and hatred, not only to those that had scorned him but also to himself for even thinking positively of those scorns. _'I can't believe how pathetic I was!'_

**Crack!**

All noise in the classroom, including the two fan-girls, halted and everyone turned to stare at the direction of the noise. Naruto also stared in shock at his own bloody hands that had gripped the edge of his desk. That edge now looked like it had been crushed to splinters and his hand was now full of cuts. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. What the hell happened? All he remembered was feeling immense anger and the next thing he knew, the edge of the desk looked pulverized and his hand was sporting dozens of cuts.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata immediately went over and examined his hand. Naruto kept scratching his head. Here was another thing that was puzzling. Although his hand had numerous cuts and blood was flowing out freely, Naruto felt no pain. It was as if the cuts weren't even there.

"Naruto-kun don't you have to go to the doctor? Maybe I can help. I have some ointment that can heal th-" Then, to Hinata's surprise, the wounds began to close. Shocked, she activated her Byakugan to get a better look. Currently, large amounts of charka was being poured into the wounds and they were healing themselves as if naturally! _'W-what is this?' _Hinata was completely amazed. _'The wounds are healing so quickly!'_

"Uh… Hinata? Are the wounds that serious?" She snapped out of her musing and gave Naruto a smile. "N-nevermind. The wounds d-don't look too serious." Judging from Naruto's relieved expression, he doesn't know of how quickly his wounds were healing. Hinata narrowed her eyes. It was a strange bit of information that she stored away for later use.

Fortunately, the awkward silence was broken by Iruka walking in perfectly healed. Naruto felt happiness swell in him. Those medics were truly amazing to have been able to heal Iruka so quickly. The night before, he had multiple stab wounds all around his body including a large one from the shuriken that embedded to his back. Yet now he looked as if none of those wounds existed at all. _'Wow those medics sure know their stuff!'_

"Alright congratulations on all the genins that managed to pass the exam." Iruka smiled at all the kids in front of him. "However that doesn't mean you can take it easy. Being a genin means that you are now a shinobi and are expected to uphold the traditions of Konoha." He held out a long piece of paper. "Here are the names of each and every one of you, the three-man teams you are placed in, and the Jounin teacher who shall take over teaching you."

Everyone tensed upon those words. Three-man teams meant two more teammates for them. Various people appeared in their heads, hoping they would be on the same team.

'_Akagawa Shinn.'_

'_Shirosaki Naomi.'_

'_**SASUKE-KUUUUUN!'**_

"Now please wait patiently as I call each of you to a group and your jounin-sensei." Iruka placed the paper on the podium and began reading each name carefully, allowing his voice to carry itself out to the entire room.

"Team 1: Shiratori Hideki, Ebina Kosho, Terada Miki. You three shall be under Suzuki Fumiyo."

"Team 2: Gakusha Ryoichi, Fujishima Fumie, Hatoyama Hitomi. You three shall be under Soma Totoya."

"Team 3: Aihara Takeno, Chishu Koiso, Higashikuni Tsugumichi. You three shall be under Hiraga Sakurako."

"Team 4: Ikoma Asako, Hyobanshi Yozo, Kawai Sumie. You three shall be under Inao Juzaburo."

"Team 5: Matano Yoshike, Ishida Utaemon, Kodama Seiryo. You three shall be under Morri Ruriko."

"Team 6: Miyazaki Okura, Takemitsu Koken, Tsuchie Saya. You three shall be under Tsunoda Hoshie."

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura,"

"YES!"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"…I'm doomed…"

"You three shall be under Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 9: Inuzuka Kiba, Hayate no Sai, Hayate no Kai. You three shall be under Yokoyama Hikaru."

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino."

"WHAT!?"

"You shall be under Sarutobi Asuma."

Iruka sighed as he heard all the bickerings. "And that concludes the placement of teams. Any complaints?"

"Sensei. What about Hyuuga Hinata and myself?"

"Hmmm?" Iruka looked through his roster again but could not find their names. Suddenly, he remembered why and gave the two nervous (Or as nervous as an Aburame can get) genins.

"Ah yes. Because there were an uneven number of graduates this year, we had you placed along with another already active shinobi." Iruka cleared his throat. "Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata. You two shall be under the Jounin-sensei Yuuhi Kurenai and chuunin teammate Uzumaki Koichi."

Ah the silence. It was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Everyone had one of two questions going throught their heads.

'_Why do those two get special treatment? Is it because they are in two of the best clans?'_

The other question was:

'_Uzumaki? Could this chuunin be related to Naruto?'_

Finally, Inuzuka Kiba shouted out one of the questions. "WHY THE HELL DO THEY GET A CHUUNIN TEAMMATE!?"

Iruka sighed in irritation. "It is because the two have no other genin teammate and since Hokage-sama petitioned it himself, there is no room for complaints or disagreements. So I suggest you quit being jealous and be grateful you are in a team."

The Inuzuka grunted in anger and sat back down. Next to him, the conversation of Hayate no Sai and his brother, Hayate no Kai reached his sharp ears.

"My, don't you think Inuzuka-kun was being a little to jealous over there?"

"What do you expect? The whole clan probably neuters all of the males so they are bound to be a little reckless from time to time."

"Ah I see it now. So brother, shall we call him Ball-less now?"

"I think that would fit his description. But let's change it a little since Ball-less sounds so strange. How about 'Dickless'?"

"Such a wonderful name for such a neutered boy."

A vein ticked over on Kiba's head. "YOU TWO GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!?" Before either could reply, the door slid open.

Two people walked out to the classroom. One of them a drop dead gorgeous looking woman in strange robe-like clothes that show a good portion of her long slim legs. Her black hair draped down her face and onto her shoulders in luxurious bounds. Then, for everyone to see, her crimson red eyes shown sharply amongst the children.

Next to her was a young man with spiky golden hair, lazy azure eyes that was a direct contrast to the woman next to him, and a face-mask that hid his face from the bridge of his nose to the chin. He was wearing black clothing with his loose black shirt, baggy black pants, black scandals, and a long black trench coat.

Naruto's face immediately lit up upon seeing the man. He waved his hand over towards him with a cheerful expression. "Aniki!"

'_Aniki!?' _Everyone turned to see the man again. Indeed, his hairstyle was exactly the same as Naruto's although it was a bit longer. Still, his attitude seemed to be a complete contrast to the jubilant Naruto. His brother looked quiet and eyes seemed to droop slightly with laziness. Were they really related?

Koichi gave a small grin that went unnoticed and waved back to Naruto, confirming everyone's views. The Jounin, Kurenai, gave Koichi a smile as well and whispered something to him that caused the blond to scratch his head sheepishly. Then, she turned her attention back to the group of students before her and spoke up in a clear voice. "Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai and chuunin Uzumaki Koichi here for Team 8. We are all to meet in Training Field 8"

For some reason, Hinata felt something in her heart the moment she made contact with Uzumaki Koichi's eyes. She was still smitten with Naruto and his jubilant attitude but something about Koichi and those deep blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul and leave her breathless. _'What is this feeling?' _Hinata thought to herself. _'Why do I feel such pain upon seeing those eyes?'_ The Hyuuga heiress stood up silently and just barely managed a wave towards Naruto before walking down towards the two superiors before her, followed by Shino.

Koichi kept his eyes on the young Hyuuga as he felt longing and guilt take over him. In his pocket, the necklace she had given him laid soundly until he felt it with his fingers. _'Hinata…' _Koichi closed his eyes in sorrow. _'I promise that this time around, you will not have to sacrifice yourself.'_ When he opened them again, he was met with the warm, empathetic eyes of the young Hyuuga.

He smiled towards her, his eyes warming considerably. "Well then." Kurenai smiled as well. "Shall we get going?"

The two genins nodded and followed both jounin and chuunin out of the room and into the outside world. _'This is certainly different than what had happened before.'_

_---_

"Alright. To start off, congratulations on graduating the genin exam. Second, since I am your jounin instructor, I find it prudent if I am to be able to learn about you. Simply tell me your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future." Kurenai grinned at the lack of participation. "To chip some of that ice, I shall go first."

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like nice quiet evenings and learning more about the human mind. My dislikes are perverts and kunoichis who waste their time fondling over boys." From the way Kurenai had practically spat that out, it's quite obvious that she doesn't like the latter at all. "My hobbies are spending time reading on certain books and at times, head out and get some drinks. My goal for the future is to make sure that each and every one of you shall become successful in the future."

There was silence following her speech. As Koichi allowed the thoughts to sink in, he gave a mental approving nod. He had often wondered what the jounin leader for Team 8 was like but unfortunately, Kurenai had died during childbirth, the cause being her grief over Asuma's death and her horror at learning of Anko committing suicide a few months later. Hearing her speak now, he was immediately deduced that she was an empathetic person and also very knowledgeable of mental conditions.

'_Maybe that's why the old man dumped me with her.' _Koichi thought wryly. It would be just like that lecherous old fart to throw him in with a hot jounin who also has a deep understanding of a human's train of thoughts. He could just imagine the geezer chuckling from his seat and murmuring in triumph. _"Koichi-kun get's to have his problems _**fixed. **_Oooo I bet it will be just like in Icha Icha Paradise."_

---

From his seat in the Hokage's administration room, Sarutobi was chuckling to himself in his seat.

"Koichi-kun get's to have his problems _fixed_. Oooo I bet it will be just like in Ich-_."_ Before the old Hokage could finish, he gave a rather violent sneeze. "…What in the world? Strange."

---

"Well then," Koichi smiled at them. "Ladies first."

Hinata blushed. As she began her introduction, Koichi kept his eyes on her. He didn't know it when he was their age but Hinata was very beautiful once that large jacket was taken off. The large jacket itself symbolized her insecurities at that time of her age. Hinata was raised believing herself to be worthless and when certain girls expressed their jealousy of some of her womanly assets, Hinata swerved away and covered it from view. Koichi shook his head. Hinata was and still _is _brave. It will fall upon him to help her out of that shell.

"M-my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata. I-I like learning a-about different herbs a-and there u-uses. M-my d-dislikes are…" At this, the young Hyuuga frowned to herself. What did she hate more? The view of the Hyuuga clan or her own inability to meet their expectations? She didn't know but she tried her best to summarize it. "T-they are being w-weak and n-not meeting my f-father's expectations."

Both Kurenai and Koichi frowned. Hyuuga Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, was often a strict person but to have belittled Hinata since she had been little was mental child abuse. In fact, during Koichi's time, it affected Hinata to such a degree that she still bared the mental insecurities even after seven years of her father's more lenient attitude. Koichi made another mental note to help Hinata recover as they progressed.

"M-my hobbies a-are often m-making ointments f-from the herbs I f-find and my goal f-for the future i-is to be as s-strong as my mother." Hinata sighed softly when she finished. Unsure of the reaction she would receive, she looked all around her. Shino looked calm and silent as ever, though his form was slightly more relaxed. Kurenai gave Hinata an approving nod and Hinata felt a sense of pride in meeting her sensei's expectations. When she turned to see the older Uzumaki, Koichi was looking at her warmly.

Hinata immediately felt the beginnings of a deep blush take over. The way Koichi had looked at her was like someone gazing at someone else with incredible fondness and warmth. It was so unusual for her to be on the receiving end of such a look but it warmed her heart nonetheless. _'He is a kind man.'_

"… My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are studying new species of insects and helping my clan with the breeding of our kikai colonies. My dislikes are those who judge another from first glance and those that hurt insects. My hobbies are communing with insects to learn about their habits and my goal for the future is to be a strong heir for my clan."

It was a long introduction. At least, it was for Shino. Koichi smiled at the lanky genin before. He had always respected Shino as he had an empathetic view of Naruto's condition. He knew what it was like to be mistrusted because of being different. Koichi didn't care then and he still doesn't care now. Shino was a loyal shinobi and his sacrifice had touched the hearts of many still in the village at that time.

There was a small silence amongst the new Team 8 as everyone waited for the blond to make his introduction. Koichi sighed to himself and stretched a little, popping a few kinks, before speaking up his introduction.

"My name is Uzumaki Koichi. I like training and helping out my otouto. My dislikes… there are many things I dislike but the top three would be snakes, fans, and weasels. My hobbies include reading and learning. My goal for the future is to restore my clan to its former power."

Another silence as everyone absorbed his information. Hinata was extremely curious about what he had said. _'I did not know Naruto-kun had a clan. Was there an Uzumaki clan once and if so, what caused them to be nearly extinct?'_

Kurenai narrowed her eyes in thought. What Koichi had said about his dislikes. Snakes, fans, and weasels. To most genins, this would mean practically nothing but Kurenai is a jounin and a very knowledgeable one at that. Koichi's 'dislikes' are all symbolic to different people. The snake is a reference to the traitor sannin, Orochimaru, a person who betrayed the village and conducted horrible medical experiments on the populace. Orochimaru has since been branded an S-class criminal and to be killed on sight.

The fans are the symbolic icon of the now destroyed Uchiha clan. Kurenai doesn't really know the reason why Koichi would hate the Uchiha clan either than the fact that they were very arrogant and power hungry when they were still numerous. Then, a thought had hit her. Koichi mentioned restoring his clan to its rightful power. Perhaps the Uzumaki clan had been in a feud with the Uchihas and the result could have been in the decimation of the Uzumakis. _'This would require further studying…'_

The last part was as big a no-brainer as the snake. Although his namesake isn't as famous as Orochimaru's, this person's brutality was legendary, even surpassing the snake sannin and his medical experiments. The person was, of course, Uchiha Itachi, the one person who had single-handily eradicated the Uchiha clan. No one but his own little brother was spared. The killer then escaped into the night and completely brutalized any hunter-nin sent after him. Everyone who met him either turned up dead or with such strong signs of mental torture that they often went insane.

'_But why would Koichi have quarrels with those people?' _Kurenai wondered to herself. _'He is just a chuunin! The chances of him even meeting the two S-class criminals are slim to none!' _She gave Koichi a glance. When she had first seen him, she had immediately thought of him as a copy-cat to the 'Copy-Cat' ninja, Kakashi. After all, they both had face masks that hid their face and those lazy drooping eyes that hid away much of their emotions. However, Koichi's eyes, when they weren't drooping with laziness, were like the deepest parts of the sea. They were cold, dark, and extremely mysterious. To Kurenai, Koichi had mastered the art of _mystery shounen_ even better than Kakashi and that was saying something.

"Alright. Thank you all for giving your introductions." Kurenai smiled at everyone but her smile lingered slightly on Hinata. The young Hyuuga had experienced belittlement her entire life. It was high time someone decided to help her blossom into a strong kunoichi. "And also, congratulations on becoming a team. However this does not mean that you might pass at all. The genin exam was just to allow those with the potential of becoming shinobis to pass. The jounin instructors are to give their _own _genin that will test your worth. If you do not meet our requirements then your team is disbanded and you will either be sent back to the Academy or have your ninja status stripped away entirely." The red-eyed jounin adopted a stern expression. "So in other words, failure is not acceptable."

"And what, Kurenai-sempai, are you going to use to test us?" It was Koichi who had asked the question. Kurenai gave him a smile. The blond had probably already deduced the meaning to the test but they hadn't experienced _her _test.

"That is a good question Koichi-san. As you probably know already, most jounins prefer to use the method Sandaime-sama had used when he was a jounin. However, I am not one of them. I will be using an unorthodox type of survival training and if you can defeat the enemy I place in it, then you will be a team in my eyes." She smiled to them all. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Will the exam start now?" It was Shino who asked this time.

Kurenai shook her head. Starting the exam without learning anything about their individual strengths would be a big miscalculation even if they were only genin and chuunin. "No. For now I want to see you spar with each other. Since there is a chance that the four of us shall become a team, I would like to see each of your individual abilities first."

"After about ten minutes, we'll rest and then we shall start the exam." The Aburame nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Now first off, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata shall spar first. Later, Uzumaki Koichi and I will relieve you."

The lanky Aburame walked over to the nearby clearing, followed closely by the petite Hyuuga.

When both were facing each other, Shino immediately fell into stance with Hinata following closely. The Hyuuga heiress gave him a rather shaky smile. "L-let's do are b-best Shino-kun." The Aburame was silent but he acknowledged her with a nod.

Kurenai smiled as she raised her arm in the air. "Hajime!"

Shino came first. With speed that surpassed the records on his profile, he had closed the distance between the two of them and pulled his arm back for a straight punch.

Seeing this, Hinata pushed her palm upward and knocked his blow off course. Then, she used the opportunity to send a palm thrust towards Shino's unprotected chest.

**Bam!**

The thrust connected and Shino was sent hurtling back. He gripped his chest, as if calculating the power. Then he looked to the shaking Hyuuga. "It would seem that your attacks are to cause internal injuries correct?"

"H-hai."

"I see." He suddenly coughed up some blood, horrifying Hinata further. "It is a devastating taijutsu style." Shino wiped off the blood with his sleeve and before Hinata could protest, he was already rushing over towards her.

From the way he charged over, Hinata had guessed that he would try to make a sweep on her legs so she tried to beat him to it. However, to her surprise, Shino had leaped in the air and spun around to gain momentum. When he was about to crash into her, he swung his leg down in a devastating roundhouse kick. Luckily, Hinata had brought her arm to block it but the blow was strong and she fell to the floor with a throbbing pain on her arm.

Without waiting for her to recover, Shino reeled his arm back and sent a devastating blow towards her. Seeing this, Hinata quickly rolled out of the way and tripped him in the process. She quickly stood up but waited for the Aburame to do so as well. When he did, Hinata rushed towards him and sent another palm thrust to his chest. Again, the Aburame was forced several steps back and coughed blood once again.

"Enough!" Both combatants stopped before walking back towards both chuunin and jounin. Kurenai gave both of them a satisfied smile before assessing their strengths and weaknesses. "Good job the two of you. Although there were strengths and weaknesses in your attacks, it is not that big of a deal."

"Shino." The Aburame looked up. "Overall, your taijutsu is weak although your speed is far quicker than the records say. However, you do not wait for your opponent to recover and continue your attacks which is a good thing." She smiled towards him. "All you really have to do is to develop more counters and learn to send more power to your attacks." Shino nodded.

"Hinata." The young Hyuuga shuddered a little as she awaited her belittlement. "Your taijutsu style is strong and your attacks are very good when you want to cripple someone. Still, you waited for Shino to recover before you continued to attack. That is a bad thing to do in a battle against other shinobis. In a fight, your opponent will most likely not wait for you to attack. They will keep attacking you regardless of your condition. Work on continuing your attacks and you should have no more trouble." Hinata gave a meek "Hai" before sitting down on the log they were on.

"Now, Koichi-san, shall we start our spar?" The blond muffled a yawn before nodding to the genjutsu mistress. As they walked over towards their destination, Koichi mentally assessed his skills. Although his body was that of when he was fifteen, his skills are all stronger than that. He had spent the better part of two days dedicated to develop his reaction time and speed to match when he was nineteen. Although it wasn't there yet, it was definitely a boost from when he originally fifteen. The addition of his bloodline only heightened his growth. Now, Koichi can safely assume that he can defeat Kakashi himself single-handedly.

"Shall we begin?" Koichi grinned. "Whenever you're ready."

In that moment, a black and white blur screamed through the field and Koichi immediately raised his arms to block her spin kicks. _'Ah yes.' _He thought to himself. _'I had forgotten how fast she actually was.'_

Koichi grabbed her legs and with a flick of his wrist, sent her hurtling to a tree. Sensing this, Kurenai flipped in mid-air and used the tree to propel herself back towards the blond chuunin. "You'll have to do better than that!"

From where they were, Hinata and Shino were surprised to see such strong fighters. _'So this is what it means to become a chuunin and jounin.' _Shino thought to himself. _'The power gap between them and us is so obvious even a fresh academy student can tell.'_

'_T-this is Naruto's brother?' _Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. He was so strong! His attacks were like fluid in their movements and he blocked all blows to him as if he had trained those responses for years. _'How can he be so strong?'_

"Hah!" Kurenai sent a rather powerful punch towards Koichi and although the blond was able to block it, the force of the punch alone sent him tumbling a few steps back. Seeing her chance, Kurenai rushed forward and prepared to swipe away his legs.

What she didn't expect was for Koichi to fall on his hands and grapple her legs with his own. _'Ugh! His grip is strong!' _Try as she might, Kurenai couldn't get her legs free. Suddenly, Koichi twisted his hips and with a flip of his legs, threw the startled jounin away. _'Such strength!'_

Kurenai quickly got her bearings just in time to block a spin kick from Koichi. The attack was powerful and Kurenai was forced to step back. Koichi was relentless. He wouldn't let her up even for a moment. Soon, blows after blows slammed onto Kurenai's protecting arms. _'Ugh… if I don't do something about this, my arms will be useless!' _Thinking fast, she knocked one punch off course and dove in between them. When close enough, she delivered a punch of her own towards the blond's stomach.

The jounin was immediately rewarded with a cough from the blond but her victory was short lived. Koichi had grabbed her arm and with a grunt of exertion, threw her away. The chuunin then hunched over and held onto his stomach as he gasped for air. _'Argh… that punch really knocked me up.'_

"Alright that is enough." Kurenai was sweating and breathing hard but she was smiling at him and nodding in an approving way. "Very good. I have no doubt that if we had decided to fight for real then you would be able defeat me quite easily." She nodded. "The only problem I can see is that your reaction seems quicker than your movements."

"Heh yeah I know." Koichi did one of those upside-down 'U' smiles. "I've been a little rusty lately so I tend to move my arms faster to prepare myself."

"Well then aside from that then there isn't really anything wrong with your fighting style. It is definitely a solid build." The jounin nodded to them. "Very well, ten minutes of rest and then we shall start the real exam."

---

"Man… where the hell is our sensei?" Naruto grumbled to himself. He had to endure nearly an hour of hearing Sakura's begging for Sasuke to go on a date with her. Everything ranging from questions about her looks to statements admiring his 'coolness' even to the point where she belittles him to get his attention. _'Okay… this is really starting to get annoying.' _

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Show me one of your cool fire-jutsus! It's not like anyone here will steal your technique. I just want to see and Naruto-baka is too stupid to even know how to make a bunshin right!"

**Crack!**

There it was. That same noise. Naruto growled loudly in irritation, ignoring the surprise looks from both Sasuke and Sakura. The front part of his desk, which had already been crushed before, was now literally torn off and crushed even more in Naruto's hand. "Sakura unless you can back your claim of me being so stupid and useless, I suggest you shut that big mouth of yours and let us wait in peace."

Silence.

No one had expected Naruto to say that. Especially not to Sakura. Naruto was currently glaring rather coldly to the shocked girl before him. "That's what I thought. If you really think I'm useless, how about we have a match right now and we'll see who's going to be unconscious on the floor and who the one who gets to gloat is."

Again there was that shocked silence. Naruto snorted. "Useless."

That sparked something. Sakura didn't want to appear weak to Sasuke so she summoned some brazen courage and sneered at the blond. "Y-you can't even make a bunshin! What makes you think you can beat me huh?"

That definitely did it. Naruto growled and stood up from his seat. Sakura squeaked and took a step back as Naruto stalked over towards her. Sasuke watched all of this with interest. It seemed that the _dobe _was finally going to shut the pink haired harlot up. It didn't really mattered to him as he was going to do it as well if she kept pestering him but he hadn't expected the blond to go physical.

As Naruto got closer, he subconsciously leaked some _ki _and it was enough to scare the living daylights out of Sakura. "Now listen here Sakura." He brought his face real close to her so she could hear his every word. "I had to endure an hour of your constant jabbering. Everything is either Sasuke-kun this or Naruto-baka that. Now unless you really want to get a nice big bruise on that large forehead of yours, I suggest you sit your butt down and Shut. The. Hell. Up. Do I make myself clear?"

Again with the silence. Naruto was starting to get irritated. "ANSWER ME!"

"Y-yes!" Sakura stuttered in fear. Her eyes were wide in fear and tears were beginning to appear at the edges. For some reason, those tears brought a sense of savage joy in him. _'Good.' _He thought. _'Let her feel what it's like to get belittled.' _With a grunt, he turned and walked back to his seat. Ignoring the looks sent by both his 'teammates', Naruto stared at the clock and groaned. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

---

"Alright ten minutes is up. Shall we begin the exam?" Koichi gave a small groan as he stood up and cracked his bones. Both Hinata and Shino stood up as well. Shino stayed where he was, stoic and emotionlessly waiting for the test. Hinata, on the other hand, was shaking slightly from nervousness. There was no doubt in her mind that she would fail the exam. A hand gently fell on her shoulders, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned around and was met with the warm blue eyes of Uzumaki Koichi.

"Don't worry." He murmured soothingly. "Just try your best. That's all we can ask." Hinata visibly relaxed and the breath she had been holding was released in one long sigh. Her shoulders sagged a little and where before she was nearly tensed with energy, her form loosened up. It surprised her that she had even relaxed so much with a few simple words. Still, she was grateful nonetheless and gave the blond a grateful smile. "A-arigatou gozaimasu."

"No problem." The softening of his eyes indicated a smile before he straightened up and nodded towards the jounin, who was waiting patiently. Kurenai nodded back before with a single hand-seal, revealed a dark tunnel covered by the dense trees. "This is a simple capture mission. I will be on the other side of the cave. All you have to do is to wait for me and when the birds start flocking away from the trees in large numbers, you come after me. Is that clear enough?" They all nodded. "Good. The first one to reach me shall be given a full allowance into the group. I wish you all luck." With that, she turned and leaped into the dark cave.

All of the three ninjas readied themselves. A few minutes later, the sudden flapping of numerous wings signaled the beginning and all three leaped into the cave after their jounin-sensei.

---

The cave was incredibly dark, the only way people could even see anything was thanks to the small glimmer of light the entrance provided. Koichi narrowed his eyes in the darkness. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Knowing Kurenai and her reputation, this was most likely a genjutsu induced illusion and for all meaning and purposes, he could probably cancel it with a surge of chakra and the ram seal but he had a feeling that in doing so, Kurenai would be displeased so he refrained from doing so.

"Well then." It was Shino who spoke up first. "I wish the both of you luck." Before either could say anything, he leapt into the darkness in pursuit of the crimson eyed jounin. Koichi sighed. This was definitely going to be a little harder than he thought. "I-I w-wish you luck as w-well U-Uzumaki-sempai." Hinata followed soon after.

"…" Koichi groaned and scratched his head in annoyance. "Great, just great." With another groan of irritation, he coiled himself up and with a great boost, leapt into the darkness of the cave after them.

The length of the cave was very long. "Okay… this is definitely a genjutsu." Koichi muttered to himself. "How else would this tunnel stretch on for so long and be unnoticed by ninjas?" To him, everything was as if he had been running in circles. There was absolutely nothing to discriminate one area from another. All had the same characteristics, making Koichi feel as if he hadn't moved more than a few meters in. "Argh… how annoying."

Everything was the same. Same road,

Same ceiling,

Same circular walls,

Same Shino lying on the floor,

Same dar- wait. Koichi stopped and immediately backed up. Yes there was definitely Aburame Shino lying on the ground as if he had fainted. Koichi wasted no time at all and hoisted the genin onto his shoulder before continuing the track. "So there seems to be traps in this tunnel as well. Interesting…"

About a few hundred yards later, Koichi found Hinata lying on the ground as well. "…" Again he hoisted her up and held her steady on his other shoulder before continuing. The monotonous of the tunnel was already starting to drive his irritation quite high but Koichi managed to quell it for the moment. After all, a shinobi must be able to last for hours without giving way to boredom or else that single lax could cost him the mission.

Then, without warning, he felt it: a piercing pain that slammed onto his head.

He hissed in pain and sped up in an effort to outrun whatever it was that attacked him. Unfortunately, the more he ran, the more the pain grew until finally, it felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly in the head with a blunt blade. "Okay that's it." Koichi shifted the weights of both Shino and Hinata until he could place his hands together in a ram seal. "KAI!"

His chakra immediately flared and circled all around him like a hurricane. The image of the tunnel began warping until it completely disappeared, leaving dense trees. To his relief, the pain in Koichi's head receded to make it even better, he was able to sense the chakra of Kurenai. Koichi immediately headed in that direction in top speed. "That definitely wasn't as easy as I thought it was…"

---

"What in the world?" Kurenai stood motionless but her eyes were widened in shock. Her genjutsu, her elaborate genjutsu that she had been weaving, was completely shattered by that Uzumaki Koichi. The sheer amount of chakra that he had channeled would have been enough to shatter even some of her stronger genjutsus. "What in the world _is _he?"

"Yo Kurenai-san." The genjutsu mistress whipped around in shock. There standing before her was Uzumaki Koichi with the unconscious Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino propped up on his shoulders. Their limp hands were placed softly on her shoulders, while Koichi gave her a upside-down eye grin. "…" She was speechless. Koichi had sped right through the genjutsu and now stands victoriously next to her.

"Mmm…" Suddenly, Hinata began to stir and Koichi quickly laid her on the ground. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were the warm eyes of Koichi. "Glad you're awake." Her face heated up immediately. "G-gomen!" She quickly stood up and hopped a little back, leaving an amused blond in her wake. The next to wake was Shino. The Aburame merely groaned a little before nodding his thanks to the blond.

"So Uzumaki Koichi has passed the exam. The question, however, still stands. What am I to do with those that didn't pass?" Hinata winced. She had failed the exam. It was only another of many reasons on why she was so useless. _'Why am I always so weak? Why can't I be strong like Naruto-kun and Koichi-sempai?'_

Shino was as silent as ever but from the slight slump of his shoulders, he was disappointed. It was when he was almost knocked out that the true meaning of the became understandable. Shino felt like a hypocrite. His clan had been working _together _with the kikai bugs for as long as it was formed but he couldn't do the same with his teammates. What was wrong with him?

"Actually Kurenai-san," Koichi spoke up. Everyone snapped away from their thoughts to see him grinning at the crimson-eyed jounin. "I didn't touch you at all. Both Hinata-san and Shino-san touched you with their hands at the same time, meaning that the exam was a draw."

'_Eh?' _Both Hinata and Shino looked on in confusion while Kurenai pondered on the thought. Then, a smile blossomed on her features. "Very well. Both Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino pass but you, Uzumaki Koichi, failed the exam." Her smile widened even more. "Now can you tell me why you allowed yourself to fail?"

"Simple." Koichi's eyes softened as he turned his attention to the Hokage monument. "I follow the words of a Konoha shinobi who I respected very much." He turned his eyes towards Kurenai and in it; she could see the brief spark of pain. The jounin unconsciously bit her lip in worry. What was it that sparked pain in the young blond's eyes? What could have hurt him that led such a simple question to spark unwanted emotions? "'Those who fail the mission are trash. However, those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'"

Those words…

Kurenai felt her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. While she had not known the man for a long time, Hatake Kakashi had admitted that he carried the guilt of his dead comrade since the days he first became a jounin. She clearly remembered the words he had said to her when she found him kneeling next to the Memorial Stone.

"_I had been the one who wanted to complete the mission no matter what." The jounin's posture simply oozed of regret. "I wanted to abandon my teammate, who was taken captured, but Obito stopped me. Then, he said the words that I have decided to base my entire being to." The jounin turned to face her and Kurenai was shocked to see tears trailing down the Copy-nin's face in a silent stream._

"_Those who fail the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."_

Koichi closed his eyes as the memories assaulted him once again. He could not bear seeing the expression on his sensei's face when he had lodged his _Raikiri _through the chest of the Akatsuki member known as 'Tobi'.

**-Flashback-**

"_You fool!" Konan, the blue-haired Akatsuki member screamed with despair but was unable to move at all from her wounds. In front of her, the fist of the Copy-nin's Raikiri cackled at her, taunting her, from the back of Tobi. "Why did you do it? You were supposed to complete the mission!"_

"…_**Cough…**__" Tobi coughed and from the way the dark liquid trailed down his mask, the Akatsuki member had coughed up blood.__Naruto, who was wounded, could barely believe himself as he sat against a tree. What just happened? At first, Kakashi had been moving to kill the blue-haired woman but then Tobi, who had been moving to take him, suddenly changed course and took the blow himself.__'I never thought the Akatsuki to have compassion for their own.' Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to sit higher. _

"_Do not worry Akatsuki." The cold voice of Kakashi pierced the silence. "I'll be ending your suffering very soon." Konan could only stare in shock as the Raikiri was pulled and then shoved again into other side of his chest._

"_Agh!" Tobi lurched and blood spilled from his mask once again. Kakashi ignored it and dug his Raikiri until it once again popped free from the Akatsuki's back. "Hehehehe…" The strained voice of Tobi seemed to fill the air. "Y-you… haven't changed… at all K-Kakashi."_

"_What?" The Copy-nin arched an eyebrow. "Who are you?"_

_Instead of answering, the masked nin raised his voice to the blue-haired member, who was recovering herself. "You know… I always thought you and Pain as older siblings. Despite our grand plan for complete revolution, I felt a sense of kinship for you all."_

_**CRACK!**_

_Tobi's mask suddenly began to crack as he turned his head to look at the blue-haired member. Konan's entire body trembled as she slowly tried to get up. "Helping you was the least I could have done."_

_**CRACK!**_

_The crack on the mask went all the way down to the bottom but Tobi didn't seem to care as he turned to stare into the face of Kakashi. "I only have one thing to say to you Copy-nin Kakashi." Tobi suddenly gave another lurch and blood spilled from the cracks on the mask. "T-those who don't c-complete the missions are trash…" Suddenly, from within the single visible eyehole, the red, swirling image of the Sharingan appeared, shocking Kakashi. "But those who abandon their comrades… are worse than trash."_

_**CRACK!**_

_At last, the mask shattered and to Kakashi's immense horror, he was met with black spiky hair, the scratched forehead protector with the leaf symbol, a piece of an orange goggle that covered his right side, the swirling eye of the Sharingan, and the smiling face of an older Uchiha Obito. "No…" The Copy-nin muttered in disbelief. He quickly pulled back the Raikiri but the damage was already done. Blood spurted from his wounds as Obito staggered backwards until he landed next to Konan. The blue haired woman immediately set herself on a kneeling position and placed Obito's head to her lap._

"…_Y-you know…" Obito gave the woman a shaky smile. "I-I never had any s-siblings before…" He slowly moved his hand up but it was already shaking with force. Konan quickly grasped it with her own. "S-so c-can I call you N-nee-san?"_

"…_Yes." Konan closed her eyes as tears slid down her beautiful features. "You can."_

"_A-and can I call P-Pain N-nii-san?"_

"_Of course." The cold voice of the Akatsuki leader resounded in the room and suddenly, Pain, the mastermind behind the capturing of the Bijuus and strongest of the Akatsuki, walked in. Ignoring the shocked looks of both Kakashi and Naruto, he went over next to Konan and knelt down next to her. Obito looked surprised as well but it quickly became a relieved smile as he slowly raised his other arm. Pain grasped it tightly with his own._

"_I-I'm glad." Obito slowly began to close his eye as his arms began to grow limp. "W-well then… S-sayonara… Nee-san… N-nii-san…" His expression then became relaxed as his eye finally slid shut. Obito's arms stayed in their grasp before it slowly lost strength and eventually fell limp. _

"…" _Pain stood up and turned his attention towards Kakashi, who had never looked so shocked and guilty in his whole life, and at Naruto, who looked away with a pained expression. "…"_

_Konan gently held Obito's face with her hands as tears fell down silently. "Be at peace now… Obito-kun…" _

"_This is your victory Copy-ninja." Pain's voice seemed even colder than before as he knelt down and picked up Obito's warm corpse. "But make no mistake that eventually, we shall get our revenge." With that, both Pain and Konan disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_There was silence. Naruto couldn't bare it any longer so he asked the silent question. "Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Naruto..." Kakashi turned around and to Naruto's immense surprise, tears were flowing down his face uninterrupted. However, what shocked him the most was that the Sharingan was gone. Instead, Kakashi now had a pitch black eye on the right. "Naruto…" He repeated. "What have I done?"_

"…" _Naruto gasped in pain as he tried to get up again but failed once more. Kakashi didn't seem to notice as he stared at his hands. The Raikiri had completely burned away all the blood but Kakashi could still remember the feeling of it, especially how it slammed through Obito's chest. "I've killed him again… He died again because of me!"_

**-End Flashback-**

Kakashi never got over it, even with the eventual relationship with Inuzuka Hana. He carried the guilt of his friend's death until the day he died before Madara's Chidori. Koichi sighed but regained his usual lazy attitude. "So… now that I've given my reason, am I going to be demoted or something?"

"…" Kurenai was still slightly shocked that Koichi said those words but she quickly shook her head and gave him a smile. "No you won't. Actually, the whole point of this exam was to demonstrate teamwork." She turned and smiled towards the two genins. "Thanks to Koichi, you all pass."

The genjutsu mistress ignored the surprised gasp from Hinata as she scrutinized the blond chuunin before her. "Although I am indeed surprised. You had said you came back from Kirigakure no Sato correct?" Koichi nodded. "Strange… if I remember correctly, Kirigakure never did put much emphasis on teamwork. Tell me, where have you heard of that phrase before?"

"From the one who first said it." Koichi gave her a sad smile. "Uchiha Obito."

Kurenai was now really surprised but judging from the way Koichi looked, she didn't pursue the subject any further. _'Perhaps that is why Koichi hates the Uchiha clan…' _She wondered to herself. _'Maybe he hates the clan for their indifference when Obito was killed.' _It was common knowledge that Obito had been considered the _'dobe' _of the Uchiha clan and almost everyone in it had viewed him a disgrace on their image.

"Maa… so do I pass as well?" The jounin blinked. Then she smiled at the blond chuunin. "Yes." She responded in a warm tone. She turned and gave all three a beaming smile. "You all pass."

---

"…" Naruto was seriously beginning to get ticked off. It had been one and a half hours and their jounin instructor _still _hadn't arrived! "When I see that prick I'm going to make him wish he was never born." He mumbled to himself.

To make the matter worse, Sakura had began to get over her temporary 'Naruto-fear' and started to talk to Sasuke again. Naruto had to endure nearly twenty minutes of her asking stupid questions like her looks and her figure.

"…I don't care who is the 'Big Daddy' of all power but whichever deity in the world, please let that door open." And the door opened.

"YOUR LATE!" The first thing Sakura screamed out since her fight with Ino. Naruto winced to himself and began to slowly rub his ears. Sasuke, who was right next to her, got the full blast of the harlot's scream and he just looked as if he had gone completely deaf.

"…I'm late?" Naruto suddenly stilled and immediately turned towards the door to see his brother scratching his head in confusion. Next to him were a smiling Hyuuga Hinata and a stoic Aburame Shino. Sakura, who realized that they weren't their sensei, blushed in embarrassment and mumbled an apology.

"Yo aniki!" Naruto waved towards Koichi, glad that _something _had broken the monotony. "You guys came back from your team?"

"Yep and we're now officially Team 8." Koichi grinned at Naruto. "By the way, who are you guys waiting for?"

"Ah… some prick named Hatake Kakashi." Naruto huffed in annoyance before something clicked in his head. "Hey wait! What do you mean 'officially Team 8'?"

"I-it means t-that we p-" Before Hinata could finished, a single finger from Koichi was placed on her lips and halted any other words. Hinata's face heated up immediately in a cute blush, causing Koichi to grin at her before turning his attention to Naruto. He smirked at his younger self before uttering a single phrase. "Figure it out yourself."

Naruto's expression fell the moment he heard that. With a huff, he crossed his arms and looked away, pouting childishly. "Your brother is right." The emotionless of Aburame Shino caused Naruto to look back to the lanky teen. Shino pushed his glasses back in place before continuing. "As you are now officially genins, you must learn to figure things out through hands-on approaches. You can't expect the information to be just given to you."

Koichi nodded along with Shino but he then grinned at Naruto and slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder, causing the young Hyuuga to blush beet red. "However, I _will _give you information on this." His smirk widened. "Hatake Kakashi is the most well known jounin in all of Konoha. He's also the one person who's always exactly two hours late in anything."

"WHAT!?" Naruto leapt up from his seat and stared at his brother in shock. From the other side of the room, Sasuke seethed in irritation. He had to endure nearly two hours of Sakura's constant bantering because their jounin sensei had a problem with tardiness? Sasuke suddenly had the urge to take a kunai and shove it where the sun don't shine when that blasted jounin finally arrives.

"I just thought I'd give you that info. Laters." Koichi waved a goodbye and together, Team 8 walked back out. As they walked out, Team 8 suddenly spotted a person walked over towards them. The person had grey hair that stuck out in an odd direction, a forehead protector that covered on side of his eye while the other looked as lazy as Koichi's. Also, he had a blue face mask that hid the lower portion of his face. Koichi smirked. "Two hours… right on time Kakashi-san."

The jounin stopped and blinked at the two of them before raising a hand in a silent greeting. Koichi returned it before leading Team 8 out.

Hinata wondered on the man for a moment before, to her embarrassment, realized that Koichi hadn't pulled back his arm from her shoulder. For some reason, the warm weight was very comforting.

As Kakashi slid open the door, he became victim to a rather decent amount of _ki _being emitted in the room. Suddenly, the scream of the air alerted him of the possible danger.

**THUNK**

**THUNK**

**THUNK**

On the wall next to him, three kunais embedded themselves deeply into the wall. Kakashi sweatdropped and surveyed the room. Before him were a blond boy that looked similar to the one he had just passed, a pink haired girl, and a black haired Uchiha. All were glaring at him rather heatedly. Kakashi's sweatdropped grew. "Ah… yo?"

---

**A/n: I know for a fact that I absolutely suck when it comes to fight scenes. I made this story with drama for a reason. I tend to spend more time going through characters than actual fighting but I promise to try and improve on it. Oh and another thing, with all the hints in the manga, I'm pretty sure that 'Tobi' is actually Obito so I'm going to stick with it. I don't care if Kishimoto decides to be a even bigger bitch and screw up the Narutoverse even more. I'm sticking with my shit.**

**Laters and REVIEW!!**

**-Holy Phoenix  
**


End file.
